


The Seamster's Daughter

by jordsy91



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/M, Fili is a smart ass, Kili is a gentledwarf, Mutual Pining, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, cheeky kili, not a very slow build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 32,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordsy91/pseuds/jordsy91
Summary: The reclamation feast is upon Erebor. There's just one problem - Thorin's council is trying to set Kili up with a noble Dwarrowdam. But Kili's quite sure - positive, even - that he's already found his One. Now he just needs to prove it to his Uncle, their kingdom, and most importantly, her.





	1. Chapter One

"Good morning, Adad!" Aurelia greeted cheerfully as she entered their small tailoring shop. The elderly dwarf returned her smile from where he sat at his workbench, crowded with bolts of fabric and sewing pins.

"Good morning, my dear." He said warmly, waving her over. "Come, give me a hand with this cloak. These needles are being downright buggers this morning." Vlin lamented. His shaking hands were having trouble pinning the hem of the fabric he was currently working on. 

"Adad, I told you to wait for me!" She gently admonished, hurrying over to accept the pins from him and righting the ones he had already placed. "What else needs done this morning?" She asked through her teeth, where she held some of the pins, taking them one by one and pinning the fabric up by a quarter-inch. Vlin leaned towards an open book on the bench in front of him, squinting to read the orders for the day.

She looked around their shop, seeing half-finished jobs from yesterday strewn about. She'd have to hire an assistant seamstress soon. Vlin was finding it more and more difficult to keep up with the workload. He had once been reknowned as the best seamster in Erebor, before Smaug's coming. Dwarves had come from far and wide to be outfitted by him. He had even been appointed royal tailor of Erebor, dressing the whole royal family in the finest garments. In his old age he was still better than most, though his hands and sight were slowly failing him. Aurelia had been studying under him since she was a dwarfling, learning his technique and inheriting his eye for detail. When the company had reclaimed the Lonely Mountain, they had made haste to return to Erebor as soon as they could. Now, a scant six months after they had made their journey home, the shop was booming with orders. Vlin's declining health meant that they could only accept a limited amount of orders a week, but that served to only make the shop appear more exclusive. 

"Hmm, well we have to hem this cloak, to be ready by midday... I'll be finishing off a few orders for tomorrow." He gestured to the half-finished pile next to him. "We also have a customer coming in for measurements and fitting just after lunchtime.." Vlin trailed off, tapping the page for a moment in thought. "I think that's all for today."

"That"- she pulled the last needle from between her teeth and pinned the fabric down carefully -"doesn't seem like much?" Aurelia questioned, eyeing her handiwork. "I'll help you with those after I've attended to our customer later."

"Well, let's just see what the day brings, Nathith. I have a feeling you shall be very busy indeed." Her father answered vaguely, smiling at her as he moved on to his next task, picking up his large shears to cut some fabric for tomorrow's orders. 

"If you say so, Adad." She replied bemusedly. 

Well, if that was all she was getting from him, she'd just have to wait and see. With their customer base - a city full of miners, blacksmiths, and their families, how exciting could this days' work really be? She picked up her needle and thread, starting a simple hem stitch on the woolen cloak. Humming to pass the time, the day crawled by slowly, and she was stuck at her workbench all morning aside from getting up to gather materials, or replace a candle when it burnt low enough to limit the light in the room.

A few hours and a handful of pinpricks later, it was finally midday. Aurelia had just managed the finishing touches on the cloak before it was collected, embroiding her family sigil on the inside of the hem of the cloak, as was common practice in her craft. It was with a sigh of relief that she put down the needle, brushing her cramped fingers on her skirts as she stood up to stretch. She flexed her hands, encouraging the blood to flow through them properly again as she moved about the room.

"Adad, I'm going to Bombur's to get some lunch. Do you want anything?" She asked, gathering her coin purse and brushing an errant strand of dark hair behind her ears. She would redo her braid when she finished her lunch; for the moment, all she wanted to do was help herself to a large serving of Bombur's famous stew.

"Yes please. Whatever is on the menu today is fine." He said, deeply engrossed in his work. Aurelia nodded to herself, gathering her shawl to wrap around herself. Though the colder months had passed and it was now late spring, Erebor seemed to have a constant chill in the air. It was still prone to draughts of wind after the structural damage caused by Smaug, something the stone carvers were working hard to fix by winter.

"I won't be long." She said, stepping out into the cooler air. It was a short walk up the corridor to reach Bombur's dining hall, close enough to the shop that the walk didn't cut into her lunch hour by much at all.

 

Aurelia entered the small dining hall, closing the door firmly behind her to keep the draught out. She waved to the bairns playing in the back corner of the shop, and they waved back happily before resuming their game. "Aurelia! It's lovely to see you my dear! Will it be the usual?" Bombur's wife, Dovora greeted her.

"Yes please Dovora." She replied, walking up to the counter with her coin purse in hand. "How are the wee ones?" She nodded to Dovora's swollen belly. Bombur and Dovora had been blessed with fourteen children so far, and Dovora was heavily pregnant with twins, according to Oin. 

Dovora groaned, rubbing her bump. "The wee bairns are kicking up a storm today. Oin thinks it should be naught but a month before we'll be meeting them." She turned to putter about the small kitchen, gathering two wooden bowls and heaping them with the rabbit stew. She waddled back to the counter, setting the bowls down with a smile, though the strain on her face was obvious. 

"You poor thing. Let me know if you need anything. I can always take your young ones for a while and get them out of your hair. You'll be needing all the rest you can get." Aurelia popped a handful of coins in the dish on the counter, leaving a generous tip. Between Bombur's share of the company treasure and his booming dining hall, they were not low on coin by any means, but bairns had a way of using up gold quickly.

"Oh, aye. Thank you my dear. I may take you up on that offer yet. Bombur is starting to put the pressure on me to lounge about some more, and I have half a mind to take him up on it." Dovora said with a cheeky wink. 

"Any time. I mean it!" She asserted, gathering her bowls and making her way back to the shop. Most pregnant dwarrodam would not work at all, but Dovora was a stubborn woman, and quite used to being pregnant. As she'd been heard to say many a time, 'if I stopped living my life every time I was pregnant, I would be sitting on my arse all my life!'.

 

Aurelia managed to get through the door with her hands full, and started her way back. She liked to think of this journey as 'running the gauntlet', and she was getting quite adept at it, too. She dodged people in the pathway, hugging the bowls close to her. Sidestep here, back step there, and she had almost reached the shop when she was unexpectedly bumped in to from behind. She lurched forward into a dark-haired dwarf, managing to spill the hot stew all down his back, knocking him over. He yelped with the shock, and she fell with him, unable to catch herself or right her feet under her. The now empty bowls clattered to the ground loudly. The dwarf responsible for knocking them over hurried off, shouting an apology behind him and quickly blending in with the crowd.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry." Aurelia apologised as she pushed herself up to a standing position. She offered him her hand, helping him up. She noticed the dark-haired dwarf's clothes were soaked and steaming as he came to a stand in front of her. He stood just a few inches taller than her, and was stunningly handsome, even with the irritated look on his face. She released his hand, taking a step back to more respectable distance, feeling a twinge in her ankle as she did so. Her injury was minor compared to the current situation at hand. Judging from his clothing, he was of noble birth, and she had basically assaulted him with boiling stew - even if it wasn't her intention.

"Are you okay?" Aurelia asked, hoping his irritation wasn't directed at her, though she wouldn't blame him if it were. She moved to pick up the bowls at his feet, but he beat her to it, gathering them up in his calloused hands.

"I'm fine, my lady. Your apology is not necessary, that oaf should have been paying better attention to where he was going." He glared after the dwarf. "Are you unharmed?" He asked, looking her over whilst pulling at his tunic in discomfort. She took in his wrecked clothing, soaked and covered in chunks of vegetable.

"Oh, no. I'm fine. Please, let me replace your tunic. It's really the least I could do." She said.

"That's not necessary, really. I was actually on my way to the tailor's anyway." He gestured to Aurelia's shop.

"What luck! This is my shop just ahead, I should have something that will fit you, on the house of course." She gestured to the shop, and when he nodded, started leading the way. He followed with a smile.

"If you insist." He said cheekily, quickening his pace to catch up to her. "It was lucky I was headed here anyway. I have an appointment for a fitting." He explained as they approached the shop.

"Ahh, yes. My Adad mentioned an appointment this afternoon. It will be me taking your measurements, I'm afraid. My Adad doesn't possess much of as steady hand anymore. I promise my hands are steadier than my feet were just now." 

Kili chuckled at that. "I'm sure they are. So, you're Vlin's daughter? I've heard a lot about your Adad. My Uncle tells me he used to be his tailor before Smaug claimed the mountain?" He questioned politely. She nodded.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Aurelia, daughter of Vlin." She introduced herself, with a small curtsy.

"Kili, son of Dis." He replied, with a slight bow of his head. Wonderful. She had just spilled her lunch down the back of a royal Prince! Nephew of King Thorin, no less! She was thankful at his easygoing disposition, or she was sure she would be absolutely mortified at their meeting. Gathering herself, she kept a steady head, hoping she had not outwardly revealed her surprise. She was sure he was sick of the recognition; she would be. They reached the door, and he held it open for her. She glanced around the shop to find her Adad absent. That meddling old Dwarf was going to get a talking to later. She could have done with a bit of warning that their customer was royalty.

"It's nice to meet you, Kili, son of Dis." Aurelia replied, entering the empty shop and placing the bowls in the small sink. They were no use now; she would return them to Bombur later. Her stomach growled hungrily, and she sheepishly turned back around to face Kili, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry about your lunch." Kili said sympathetically. "I can go back and get you some more if you'd like?" He offered, gesturing towards the door.

"Nonsense, it can wait. Let's get you some clean clothes first." She tapped her chin in thought, walking over to the chest underneath the window, where they kept a few basic items in the most common sizes. She produced a royal blue tunic that looked like it would be a decent fit, handing it to Kili. He shrugged his shirts off without hesitation, turning to place the sopping clothes in the sink. Aurelia gasped when she noticed his back was bright red.

"Easily offended, my lady?" Kili smirked as he turned back to her, flexing subtly.

"Hardly." She replied, impressed in the steadiness of her voice. "Your back is covered in blisters!" She fussed, coming closer to inspect them. "Damn that bloody stew!" 

"It's nothing, I've really had much worse." He assured her, but stood still so she could look. The blisters were thankfully small, but covered half of his back. She took him by the shoulder and parked him on a fitting stool. He smiled bemusedly at her mother henning, but didn't seem to mind the attention one bit.

"This needs attending to. At least let me apply a salve?" She said, though it was more of a statement than a question. Kili nodded. "I'll not object to a pretty woman putting her hands on me." He said with a wink. Aurelia laughed. "You're terrible" She admonished playfully, pulling a small jar out of her workstation drawer. "Oin gave me this when I cut my finger using the fabric shears. It should do the trick nicely." Gathering a dollop of the cream, she gently rubbed it into his back gently, feeling the hard muscles under her fingers. She felt as though she was bordering on taking advantage of the Prince by enjoying these small, but necessary caresses. She hurried it along, lest he think she was enjoying this as much as she actually was. "All done." She announced, moving to wipe her hands on a fabric cutoff.

"Thank you healer Aurelia. Will I survive?" He jested, shrugging the new tunic on.

"Just barely." She deadpanned. "Okay, let's get these measurements done." 

"Sounds like a good plan. Then when we are finished here, I can take you for a meal to make up for your missed lunch." He offered, beaming at her.

"That sounds wonderful."


	2. Chapter 2

Aurelia grasped the measuring tape in her hand, turning to Kili. The young dwarf was looking around the shop, familiarising himself with his surroundings as he waited for her to be ready. She placed the measuring tape next to the quill and parchment on her workstation, writing up a quick chart to fill with Kili's measurements.

"So what are we measuring for today?" She questioned, looking up at him. 

"Well, my wardrobe is exceedingly empty at the moment. I left most of my things in the Blue Mountains with my Amad, you see? It hardly seemed worth it for her to bring those clothes with her, so I've been scraping by with a few bits and pieces from Dale. As you can see, though - they just don't fit a dwarf's shape." He gestured to the rolled up pant-legs of his trousers. "I'm in need of just about everything. Uncle says that now we're proper royalty, with a kingdom, I ought to dress myself proper, especially with the _Meragel_ coming up." He said, emphasising the word with a sarcastic sort of tone.

The Meragel, or feast of all feasts, was to be a formal celebration of their reclaiming of the mountain. Dwarves from all over Arda were invited, and it was the first large celebration Erebor would be hosting in decades. Aurelia could see why King Thorin wanted Kili to be dressed appropriately; no doubt the Meragel would be seen as an opportunity to form new trade and war alliances. Kili would be expected to uphold the family's appearance, and would probably be expected to begin courting a Dwarrowdam of noble birth soon enough. He had to look the part.

"Are you not looking forward to the Meragel?" She asked, surprised. From the short amount of time she had known Kili, she already had the impression that drinking, socialising and courting would be enjoyable activities to him.

"I'm not one for all the pomp and circumstance, truthfully. I remember when we had nothing. This all still feels like a fallacy, or a dream." He ran his hand through his long hair, finding it wet and sticky with stew, and grimaced. He wiped his hands on his trousers. "I'm not so used to all of this 'behaving appropriately' business. I'm always sure I'm about half a sentence away from putting my foot in my mouth." Kili explained.

Wasn't that something Aurelia could understand? Though she was not of low birth, per se, she had definitely experienced the feeling of going hungry. She could only sympathise with Kili about the pressures he now faced. He was royalty, but in many ways she was freer than he. She was free to pursue her craft quietly, choose to wed who and if she wanted to. She was also under no such scrutiny as he was. 

"I can sympathise with that. Adad and I have gone hungry, and fallen on hard times. But it is definitely nice to be here, in Erebor." She replied, beginning to take his measurements. She placed the measuring tape on his shoulder, measuring down to his wrist and scrawling the number down. "It does have a dreamlike quality, living here, doesn't it? I've never felt so far removed from danger in all my years." He hummed in agreement.

"You don't mention your Amad?" He questioned carefully, as she looped the measuring tape around his chest, then his waist, scrawling numbers as she went. He hissed when she pulled the tape too tight on his back, putting pressure on his burn.

"Sorry." She loosened the tape, moving on. "My Amad passed a long time ago, I was but a bairn." She answered, and Kili worried he had upset her until he saw her neutral expression.

"I'm sorry to hear that. My Adad passed before I was born." He shared, smiling sympathetically at her. "It's terrible losing a parent so prematurely. But I like to think they are looking out for us." He finished optimistically, and she had to agree. She begun measuring his height, before crouching to take his leg measurements and his inseam.

"I'd like to think so too." She smiled up at him as wrote down the last of the measurements. "I have a few basics here that I can adjust for you today, but it will be about a week before the rest of your order is ready." She said, gathering some trousers, another tunic, and a vest for him to try on. 

"That sounds fine." He replied, taking the bundle from her and ducking behind the privacy curtain to change into them. He returned a few moments later, looking much better put together despite the ill-fit of the clothes.

"These look to be about a size too big. Let me gather some pins and I'll mark the fit we want to have so I can take them in."

 

It took a few hours for Aurelia to fix them up with her hand-wound sewing machine, and Kili stayed to keep her company, making small talk and getting to know each other. When she finished, he tried them on and found them to be a perfect fit. 

"Your Adad was the royal tailor, wasn't he? I think I've just found the new one. I should like to keep you! This is the best fit in clothing I've worn in months!" Kili complimented, buttoning the vest and rolling his tunic sleeves up to his elbow, showing off thick-muscled forearms. 

"I would be honoured." She replied happily, "I'm glad you like them."

"Now it's just a matter of finding some food, hmm? Lunch is long since past. Would you care to dine with me in the Main Hall?" He asked her, and she was all too happy to accept. He offered her his forearm, to escort her to dinner. She placed her arm in his, feeling a slight, pleasant tingle as she leaned into his solid, warm figure. Maybe she didn't mind her Adad's meddling after all, she thought Kili would be a very good friend to her indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the Durins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Devidlg, who wanted more shirtless Kili. You get both brothers. Two for the price of one!

"So, I imagine being the only tailor in Erebor would find you quite busy?" Kili asked, making small talk as they walked through the halls of the city. Aurelia nodded, thankful for a topic she could confidently discuss.

"We've been very busy. I told you before that my Adad's health is in decline; his eyes and his hands aren't what they used to be, but his reputation still precedes him. We've actually had to limit the amount of orders we take, and we are thinking about taking on an assistant or apprentice. The mountain is only getting more and more populated, so our demand is getting higher." She explained, and Kili nodded.

"I imagine your days have been quite full then." Kili said sympathetically.

"Yes, I was working sixteen hour days until Adad decided on limiting our orders. Now, it's not so bad. I will be making a trip to Dale within the week," Aurelia said, "I have a good relationship with one of the seamstresses there, and I'm hoping she will come work for us."

"I have need to go to Dale also, I have an invitation for Bard for the Meragel. I could accompany you if you wish?" Kili offered.

"That would be most appreciated. I do loathe to go to Dale alone. That _Alfrid_ makes me rather uncomfortable." Aurelia said, and Kili chuckled.

"Yes, I'm quite familiar with Alfrid. He is a most distasteful character. He gave us quite a bit of trouble during our brief stay in Laketown. Did you know he dressed up as an old woman to avoid partaking in the battle?" Kili said scornfully.

"No! Surely not?" Aurelia gasped.

"Truthfully, Bard himself told me. He endangered many that day. He lacks even the most basic form of honour. I think it is a good idea that I accompany you if that cretin has taken an interest in you."

Kili regaled her with his stories of Alfrid as they walked. They continued making small talk, oblivious to the world around them.

They arrived in the main hall before too long, and Aurelia suddenly realised that she was to be dining with the King himself in a few short moments. She gazed upon the head table to find King Thorin and Prince Fili in the centre. There were also a few others whom she did not recognise upon sight. They had caught a few eyes as they entered the hall, which was to be expected, she supposed. As they approached the head table, it was Fili that spoke in greeting.

"Good evening, Nadadith." He began playfully, "and who is this lovely mizim on your arm?"

Aurelia flushed at the compliment - she was hardly a jewel - but Kili didn't miss a beat.

"This is Aurelia, daughter of Lord Vlin." Kili introduced her to the table, and she curtsied gracefully. Her Adad's title was news to her. Perhaps Kili was being polite.

"Well met, Aurelia. I knew your father in my youth." King Thorin greeted her kindly. "Please, join us for dinner." He gestured to the empty seats next to Fili.

"Thank you, King Thorin. My Adad mentions you often. He is very glad to be back in Erebor." Aurelia said, and Thorin nodded, eyes gleaming with pride.

"As are we all, Lady Aurelia."

 

Kili led her to her seat, pulling her chair out. He helped her to the chair, before pushing it in for her and seating himself between her and Fili. 

"It's nice to meet you Aurelia." Fili greeted with a genuine smile that helped to soothe her nerves.

"Likewise, Prince Fili." She replied.

"Please, call me Fili." He said, before turning to Kili, sniffing the air. "Kili, what on earth is in your hair?" 

"It's a long story." He replied with a smile, starting to eat his dinner.

"Weren't you wearing different clothes this morning, Kili?" Fili questioned quietly, raising an eyebrow suggestively. Aurelia focused on swallowing the mouthful of wine she had just sipped without choking, and tried not to imagine what Fili was implying, failing miserably. She could not, however, say she had not imagined it herself upon seeing what Kili had underneath that tunic. Or that she would not imagine it again. He was an attractive dwarf. She took a mouthful of food to escape the temptation to comment.

Kili flushed slightly at Fili's questioning, shaking his head at Aurelia. 'Brothers." He mouthed at her with a shrug. He sighed before he began his story.

"Manners, Brother. Yes, there was a most unfortunate incident on my way to the tailors, involving a rude dwarf, and Miss Aurelia's lunch - some rather hot stew." He explained. "Aurelia was kind enough to fashion me some new clothes so I didn't walk around Erebor like a vagabond, despite the fact that she missed out on her lunch." He said with a rueful grin.

"It sounds like quite a way to meet. I trust my brother was not too cross with you Aurelia?" Fili asked. Aurelia swallowed her mouthful of buttery potato before answering.

"No, he was quite the gentleman despite the fact that he ended up wearing my lunch. He was even kind about the burns he sustained." She said, and Fili's look turned to one of concern.

"Are you injured, Nadadith?" He asked, looking him over.

"A few blisters on my back, Nadad. Nothing serious." Kili assured.

"Perhaps you should get them tended to all the same." Thorin's voice spoke out from next to Fili.

"I already have, Uncle. Aurelia tended to them with some of Oin's salve." Kili said looking like he wanted to disappear into his dinner plate. Thorin nodded, satisfied. Fili only looked more curious, and his teasing look was back. He opened his mouth to speak. There was a muffled thump under the table, and Fili promptly closed his mouth again. Kili gave Thorin a thankful nod.

Kili turned to Aurelia. "I'm sorry about my brother. He doesn't get out much." He joked, and Fili looked playfully scandalised.

"I took no offense. Truly, it is just nice to be with people my own age." She said with a smile, and Kili looked relieved, returning his own brilliant smile.

"Do you not have any friends in the mountain?" Kili asked her curiously.

"Well, I am acquainted with Bombur's wife, Dovora; I child mind for her occasionally. But that's about it. Most of my friends still live in the Blue Mountains, so unless you count my Adad.." She joked with a playful tone.

"Not to worry, Aurelia." Fili interjected, "I think my brother and I could use more company our own age. You shall be friends with us." He assured, and Kili agreed with him.

"Fili is right - in all truthfulness, the two of us are the youngest people either of us have known for a great while. You would be doing us a favour." Kili said hopefully.

"Well when you put it like that, how could I disagree?" She replied jokingly.

 

After dinner, Aurelia was escorted back to her shop, where she bade Kili a goodnight. She went upstairs, where she found her Adad on his armchair, fast asleep in front of the crackling fireplace. He had been sleeping more and more frequently lately, though Oin had said it was no cause for concern. He was simply old and tired. She tidied the living room as best as she could, before gathering a change of clothes and her soaps, planning on heading down to the hot baths deep in the mountain. She picked up her towel, and a book as an afterthought, desiring a quiet read in a hot bath to clear her mind of the days' events.

It was a long walk down to the baths, but it was good to stretch her legs and enjoy some quiet thought. The common baths were closer, but her Adad had shown her better baths that were lesser known, when they had first arrived in Erebor. The baths were private enough; she had never seen another soul there before. They were naturally heated by hot springs, unlike the other baths which relied on funneled heat from the forges to stay warm and then grew cold late at night while the mountain slept.

She finally reached her destination, coming upon the cavernous opening and heading down the steep stairs. She made quick work of shedding her clothes, folding them into a bundle and placing it on a bench. She brought her book and towel with her into the turquoise water, holding them above her head until she reached her favourite spot, a little nook where she could sit behind a large stalagmite and lean against it to read. She hung her towel up on the large jutting stone and settled in with her book.

The heat was working wonders on her tired muscles and her ankle, which ached slightly from her fall earlier that day. Her book was just getting interesting when she heard footsteps coming closer. She was frozen in indecision until she heard the voices that belonged to the footsteps. Fili and Kili! She shut her book in alarm, and wrapped her towel around her. She lamented the ruining of her towel, wondering how on earth she was going to dry off now. But that was the least of her worries. What if they saw her?! She tried to breathe as quietly as she good, trying to stave off her panic.

"So, Nadadith," Fili began, "you've finally made a friend." He teased. 

"That's cold, Nadad. But yes, Aurelia is really quite lovely." Kili answered.

Aurelia wondered if he would still think so if he discovered her naked and eavesdropping. Surely they had noticed her things on the bench? They had to know they weren't alone. 

She heard the sudden splash of someone entering the water. Evidently they _hadn't_ noticed. Now she was going to have to do her best to make sure they would continue to not notice.

"Aurelia is very pretty." Fili said, testing the waters with his brother. As he expected, he received a defensive glare.

"You can have any dwarrowdam you want Fili." He reminded, and Aurelia felt confusion at the exchange. What did he mean by that? 

"I already promised, Ki. I keep my word. Besides, I don't think I'm the one that has captured her eye."

Oh. _Oh._

Aurelia flushed. Was her attraction really that obvious?

"Do you really think so?" Kili asked uncertainly. "I've never been bearded enough for any dwarrowdam."

"Did you not notice that she is fair as well? She has no facial hair at all. It might not mean so much to her. You are not unattractive, Nadadith. You have just always sought after picky women." Fili joked, clapping Kili on the shoulder. "Besides, there is more to love than appearances."

Aurelia was sure her face was glowing red enough to illuminate the cave by itself now. She felt like she absolutely should not be there, hearing a conversation of such a personal nature. She couldn't lie though; it was gratifying to know she wasn't the only one affected by the pull of attraction between them. She couldn't believe that other dwarrowdam didn't see how attractive he was.

"Of course I noticed. How could I not? She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I suppose you might be right, though." Kili agreed, not sounding entirely convinced. "I think I shall give it more time, thought . After all, we've only just met today."

"That's the spirit!" Fili said. "Just don't give it too much time, lest you lose your chance. Uncle said the council is waiting for the Meragel to find us suitable courting partners. If you really feel she might be your _atamanel_ , you mustn't waste your chance." 

Kili hummed in agreement. Aurelia could hear more splashing, and was relieved when she realised they were getting out of the baths. She held her breath, waiting for them to notice her clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Nadadith - younger brother  
> Meragel - feast of all feasts  
> Atamanel - breath of all breaths - used in this context as soulmate or "one"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Devidlg, for listening to my many, many questions, and helping me fine tune my dwarves!

"Are you coming?" Kili asked, slipping back into his clothes. Aurelia crossed her fingers in hope, but it wasn't to be.

"Nay," Fili answered, "not yet. I'll be off to bed soon, though." 

"Ok. Night, Fi." Kili said in goodbye, and his footsteps slowly faded away. 

Damn, damn, damn! 

Fili was staying, and so too was she. Why hadn't she announced her presence when they had first arrived in the baths? Whatever dignity she had been trying to preserve was surely beyond saving now. She was sure to be discovered. 

Aurelia tried to control her breathing and stay quiet, but there was nothing for it. From the splashing noises she now heard, it seemed Fili was going to swim laps of the bath, and so he would surely find her. She tried her hardest to think about a way out of the baths before being discovered. She was going nowhere, though. His powerful swimming strokes came closer and closer until she had no choice but to await being discovered.

It wasn't long.

Fili came up for air after a few laps, and yelped to see the naked Dwarrowdam in his bath. Torn between embarrassment and concern, he covered himself as best he could with his hands, before calling to her.

"Aurelia?!" He squeaked out in mortification. 

"Oh! Uhm.. Yes. Unfortunately." She answered, feeling absolutely mortified. "This is not at all what it looks like.

Though the water distorted his figure, Fili covered himself with his hands. Not that it was enough to retain his modesty. Aurelia looked quickly to the ceiling.

"I, uh, thought the bath was unoccupied?" He began uncertainly. "Not many people know of these baths, they're the royal baths. Why did you not alert us to your presence? Were you here to bag yourself a Prince?" He asked jokingly. Feeling like a complete heel, Aurelia began to speak.

"No! It's not like that at all, though I can see why you'd think so. I stupidly thought that I could retain my modesty by waiting it out. I did not want to alert either of you to my presence because I'm not even close to being properly presentable."

"Well, that makes sense." Fili answered. "Are you sure that I can't tempt you, though?" She looked back at him, insulted. She crossed her arms tightly over her chest, feeling very uncomfortable indeed with how things were playing out.

"Absolutely not! I'm going to give you a chance to pretend that you didn't just say that, because it has been a long day. But no offence, Fili, you're not my type. And I am not the type of woman to be propositioned in the baths by a stranger, Prince or not. I can't believe you would do that to your brother." She fumed, contemplating how to get out of the bath while maintaining her decency.

Fili looked pleasantly surprised.

"Good!" He said brightly, smiling. "I'm glad we're on the same page. Do you mind not looking while I get dressed?" He started making his way back out of the bath while her gaze was still locked on the ceiling.

"Of course." She agreed, not fully understanding what had just happened. "Was that a test?"

"Well, yes." His tone was matter of fact. Well at least he was honest. She heard Fili exit the water and hurry to his towel, the patter of wet footsteps ceasing when he reached the smooth stone of the bench. The water lapped around her shoulders as she slouched in the water, still trying to maintain a sense of propriety even as she was naked and soaked, wrapped in her sodden towel.

"That was a horrible test. But I suppose I understand why you might feel it was necessary." She conceded.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's not a reflection on you. We just get that a lot. I feel like a right idiot, too. I should have noticed your belongings were here too." Fili said. "I'm supposed to be the observant brother!" He joked.

"At least you're not the idiot that tried to hide in a bath!" Aurelia said shaking her head at herself. 

"Yes, it was most unlucky that we interrupted your bath. It was lucky that it was me that found you and not Kili. He would have been beyond embarrassed. I can trust that you won't repeat any of what you've heard tonight?" Fili questioned seriously.

"Of course not. I have only known Kili for a day, but I do care for him." She asserted, and she would be insulted if she didn't understand just how protective Fili was of his brother. "Are you going to tell him I overheard?" She asked nervously, her mind already racing with the implications.

"I think not. It would be best if he never knew of this. It would be best if nobody ever knew of this." Fili replied with an air of desperation, and she agreed wholeheartedly. 

"I agree, I would hate for him to know I had heard such a personal conversation. I don't want him to feel embarrassed, and I'm definitely not worth his efforts. I'm not a Lady in terms of nobility. I am a tailor's daughter, and that's okay with me." She said.

"That's not what I meant, Aurelia. Status matters not to us, and I think you could make my brother happy. But yes, I think he would be quite upset that he had shown his cards already. My brother is a romantic sort, and despite his confident nature, he is shy in matters of love." He said seriously, and she realised that he was trusting her with this sensitive information, too.  
"I'm decent now, you can stop studying the ceiling." Fili added. She looked, to find him fully dressed again. He held up his towel for her, and placed it on the bench next to her things. She was thankful for the loan; as unsanitary as it may be to use anothers' towel, it sure beat getting dressed while still soaked. 

Fili made to leave, but thinking better of it he stopped to speak again. "Just promise me you'll give him a chance, and get to know him? I'd hate to see a friendship ruined before it has begun."

"Nothing I heard tonight was unagreeable, Fili." At this, he cocked an eyebrow. Flushing, she continued. "Like I said, I care for him already. I would like to be his friend. For now that is quite enough for me."

"I'm glad to hear that, I truly am. I'll stand watch outside for a few minutes to make sure you aren't interrupted again. Oh, and do me a favour? Please don't tell my brother I propositioned you." He said, leaving her to it.

 

In the early hours of the morning, long after her misadventure in the baths, Aurelia was still thinking about what she had heard earlier that night. Kili thought she was his one. She was not unagreeable to the idea of being with him. But an idea was all it was for now. An idea of him, of how things might be. She didn't know him, not truly, and only just barely. 

Sure, Kili was handsome. Exceptionally so. He was kind, and patient, and a true gentledwarf even after she burned him. But she didn't know his favourite colour (though she could hedge a guess). She didn't know his favourite food, his hobbies, or anything about what made him the man he was. Likewise, he did not know her beyond their interactions that day. She would take Fili's advice to them both, and get to know Kili properly before she allowed herself any imaginings of what their life together might be like. 

But Mahal, was it good to imagine. 

She finally fell asleep with a sense of resolution. She would get to know him, be his friend, without the expectation of more.

It didn't stop her dreaming of him.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Aurelia went about her business as usual. She was kept busy with orders at the shop, trying to complete Kili's orders as quickly as she could. The Meragel was in two weeks, and there was sure to be an influx of customers wanting more formal clothing for the celebration. She had been working non stop all day, and had managed to complete about half of Kili's order thanks to her hand-crank sewing machine. They had invested in one despite its expense, when it had become too difficult for her Adad to sew by hand. They had developed a production line of sorts, where Vlin would review the measurements and cut the fabric to a pattern, and pin it in place as best he could, and Aurelia would do the stitching. Vlin had better days with his hand tremors when he remembered to take his valerian tea, but they had run out a few days ago. Oin had suggested valerian root for his tremors and it worked wonders, but was quite difficult to come by, as trade routes still weren't well established across the kingdoms. Aurelia made a mental note to search for some when she visited Dale - which would have to be soon. Her aching fingers were having trouble keeping up as it is. She needed her Adad's hands to be skillful once more, and she desperately needed another assistant.

It was long past lunchtime when Aurelia's stomach began rumbling more insistently. She decided she would finish up the pair of breeches she was working on and then seek some food. She had skipped breakfast and lunch altogether as it was, and was feeling rather faint, now that she had stopped to pay attention to her body. She lined up the seam carefully, and began the tedious process of cranking the machine, guiding the fabric through as she went. A few minutes later, she was finally done, though her arms and hands were stiff and aching from the long day's work. She almost contemplated a bath first, for her aching muscles. She was still shamed from memories of the night prior though, so decided the safest option would be to head to Bombur's and hope they still had some stew left from lunch.

She stood to stretch, and looked around the shop to find her Adad asleep again. Though she needed all the help she could get, she really wished he would consider retiring. His heath was more important than some extra coin, and the rigors of working long hours were catching up with him more and more these days. Her stomach protested the lack of sustenance again, as she crossed the room to cover him with a blanket and arrange him more comfortably. She scribbled hastily on a piece of paper, leaving it where he would be sure to see it upon waking.

'Gone to get some food. Won't be back late.'

 

She headed to Bombur's, grateful for the chance to stretch her legs. When she arrived, Dovora took one look at her and steered her to a chair.

"You've been overworking yourself again." She admonished, bringing her a large serving of stew and fresh bread, along with a mug of ale. She sat down across from Aurelia, sitting as close to the table as her growing belly would allow.

"I can't help that. The shop's been very busy. Poor Adad keeps falling asleep at his bench, and I can scarcely fit a meal in some days. I need an assistant." Aurelia vented, glad for the friendly face and the change of scenery. If she saw another sewing needle today, she might just scream. She dug in to her food, savoring the first mouthful she'd had all day.

"You need to make your way down to Dale." Dovora said. "You're familiar with Bard's girl, Sigrid? Bombur said she was good with a needle. She mended Fili's clothes for him after their incident with the barrels."

"That might just work!" Aurelia exclaimed. "Dovora, you are a treasure." She had been worrying about whether poaching an assistant from the tailor at Dale would cause some bad blood between them, affecting trade. This offered her a solution that everybody could be happy with. Now she just needed to hope that Sigrid was interested in her offer.

"Do you need an escort? I can ask Gimli to go with you?" Dovora offered.

"Thanks so much for the offer, but I actually already have an escort arranged." Aurelia said, colour rushing to her cheeks.

"Oh?" Dovora questioned, and the look in her eye told Aurelia that Dovora knew perfectly well who her escort was to be.

"Kili" Aurelia greeted, as the dwarf in question entered. His face lit up when he saw her, and he made quick strides to her table. Dovora looked at her knowingly.

"Hello! Is it okay if I help myself, Dovora? I'm famished! Dwalin had me training all day." He lamented. At Dovora's nod, he gathered his own food and drink, joining them at the table. He bent over the bowl, eating with the enthusiasm of someone who hadn't eaten in days.

"So," Dovora began, "Aurelia, are you certain you don't need Gimli to escort you?" 

At that question, Kili's head shot up to look at the women.

"To the Meragel?" He asked with an air of calm, though beneath the thin veneer was a touch of alarm.

"To Dale." Dovora answered, and Aurelia was feeling very much played by the sneaky woman, who knew damn well what she was doing to Kili. She wasn't going to indulge any thoughts of provoking jealousy.

"As I said-" Aurelia interjected, "-I already have an escort. Kili is to accompany me when we can determine a time."

"You'd best be doing that sooner than later, or you'll soon be sleeping at tables with exhaustion like your Adad." Dovora advised. "Anyway, I'd best get to cleaning this place before the dinner rush." She left with a sly wink to Aurelia, heading through to the kitchen.

"What does she mean, is your Da unwell?" Kili asked, turning to Aurelia, brows knit in concern.

"He's not ill, he's just getting too old to work as much as he does. Dovora suggested I ask Bard's daughter Sigrid to come and work with us. Apparently she did a good job mending Fili's clothes, and I could teach her what she doesn't know. I just need to get her to agree." Aurelia explained.

"Well, shall we head to Dale tomorrow morning then? We can't have you falling asleep on the job." Kili joked. "And as for convincing Sigrid, I don't think you will have much of a hard time. My brother is in need of a new wardrobe, too. Tell Sigrid you need her to help with that and I think you won't face much resistance. They were quite taken with each other last I saw."

"Why you're quite the strategist, Kili." Aurelia praised. "That sounds like a plan."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dwarves visit Dale. Aurelia has a proposition for Sigrid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter kicked my ass. It ain't pretty, but it's finally DONE.

Kili woke up bright and early the next morning, excited for the opportunity to spend some time with Aurelia. He hastily ate some of his breakfast, dressing between bites; he was getting ready for their visit to Dale. He had just pulled his breeches on when there was a knock at his door. He finished buttoning them up hastily, moving to the door to answer it. 

"Fili? What are you doing here?" He questioned, holding the door open for his brother. Fili walked in with his usual swagger, helping himself to a bite of Kili's breakfast as he did, stealing a crispy rasher of bacon that Kili had really been looking forward to, damn it.

"I thought we could spar this morning." Fili said, lounging on Kili's unmade bed as Kili picked out a tunic and slipped it on over his head.

"I'm sorry, I can't - I'm busy. I have plans with Aurelia. Maybe tomorrow?" Kili offered. 

"Ooh. Pray tell, what are these plans, brother-mine?" Fili teased, propping his head up into his hand and planting his elbow into the mattress to study his brother.

"Nothing altogether exciting." Kili demurred. "We're just going to Dale. I have an invitation to give to Bard for the Meragel, and Aurelia wishes to speak to Sigrid." Kili explained, smacking Fili's hand away from his plate as he went to steal more bacon.

"She wants to speak to Sigrid?" Fili questioned, looking more interested in their conversation than ever. 

"Yes, she's in need of an assistant in her shop and Dovora recommended Sigrid. Said she'd fixed your clothes on our journey and would make a fine apprentice." Kili replied, pulling his well-worn boots on. He added new boots to his mental shopping list, hoping he could find something suitable in Dale.

"Dovora has a point. The stitching in these trousers is still going strong." Fili gestured to his legs, where the cuffs had been mended. "Perhaps I should accompany the two of you to speak with Bard." Fili pondered. Translation; Fili wanted to see Sigrid.

Kili contemplated trying to talk him out of it; Fili could visit Sigrid whenever he pleased! But, Fili needed a pretense to speak to her, and Kili was a good brother. Even when his brother was encroaching precious on time spent with Aurelia. At least Fili would be a good buffer if they ran out of things to talk about. His brother excelled at filling silence with his stories and anecdotes. It was a skill Fili seemed to possess even when faced with beautiful Dwarrowdams. If Kili were to be completely honest, he might say he envied his brother for that, just a little.

Kili begrudgingly agreed that Fili could come with them, and Fili smiled at him winningly, leaving Kili's rooms to get ready.

When they made their way to Bombur's, Aurelia was already waiting, but she wasn't alone. She turned to greet Kili warmly, and if she was surprised by Fili's presence, it didn't show. 

"Good morning Fili, Kili." Gimli said. "I was headed to Dale too, and Aurelia here kindly invited me to join you." 

"Of course, the more the merrier." Fili answered where Kili could not speak, swallowing his disappointment. He found his voice finally, and greeted Aurelia warmly, nodding a hello at Gimli who grinned warmly. 

"Let's set off, shall we?" Kili said, leading the way. He turned to offer Aurelia his arm to find his brother had already done so. Aurelia wrapped her hand around Fili's arm, and they fell into deep conversation, leading the way to the gates. Kili shot his brother an irritated look behind Aurelia's head.

"So, how is my favorite tailor doing?" Fili asked, loudly enough for Kili to hear. "I hear you're in the market for an assistant."

Oh, so Fili wanted to talk about Sigrid? Kili supposed he understood his brother's desire to be informed. Fili had been infatuated with Sigrid for months, but rarely got to see her. Sigrid moving into the mountain would be a very good thing for Fili. So Kili swallowed his jealousy, and dropped back to talk with Gimli, discussing the merits of archery versus axes on the battlefield.

 

Further ahead, Fili and Aurelia had begun talking in hushed tones.

"So, I'll take it you didn't tell my brother I propositioned you?" Fili asked softly. Aurelia scrunched her nose up.

"No, and I don't intend to. I am a lady. Also, I don't want to see you dead." She said jokingly. "Besides, telling Kili would require an explanation of how such a thing could come about, and I'm not up for that discussion."

"Good point." Fili said. "Kili is an understanding sort but why test his limits?" He added, eyes flicking back to his brother and then back to Aurelia, winking conspiratorially.

"Are my ears burning, brother? Talking about me?" Kili crept up from behind them, obviously having heard his name. He slung his arm over Fili's shoulder on his unoccupied side.

"Only good things brother. Only good things." Fili assured. Kili put his brother in a mock-headlock, grinning at Aurelia over over Fili's head and shooting her a wink.

"It better be! Or else I shall have some things to say to Sigrid when we meet with her!" Kili teased, releasing his brother.

They were at the gates of Dale before they knew it, and Gimli excused himself to go run his own errands, planning to meet them at Bard's when he was finished.

They arrived at Bard's before too long, and were greeted by Sigrid, who smiled even brighter when she noticed Fili.

"Good morning! Please, come in." She greeted, holding the door open for them to walk in. 

"Good morning." Fili replied cheerily.

Kili and Aurelia said their greetings, as they walked into the large kitchen. There were herbs hanging from the ceiling, strung up to dry out, and the open window let a warm breeze roll through the house. The sunlit and homely kitchen made Aurelia long for her old home. Erebor was breathtaking in a different way, but home comforts were a luxury in the newly-reclaimed city, and she did love the warmth of the sun's rays. It was something to be missed in the cold mountain.

"Sigrid, this is Lady Aurelia, Daughter of Vlin. Aurelia, this is Lady Sigrid, Daughter of Bard." Kili introduced the two to each other, and Aurelia was shaken out of her revelry.

"It's lovely to meet you Lady Sigrid. You have a beautiful home." Aurelia complimented. 

"Well met, Lady Aurelia. I have heard of your father, I think. He was the royal tailor to King Thror? His reputation as a Seamster precedes him. What brings you to Dale?" She asked warmly. She filled a kettle with some water and put it on the stove to boil, turning back to her guests.

"I am actually here because our shop is in need of another tailor. Talented though my father may be, he is finding it increasingly difficult to keep up with the demand in Erebor." Aurelia explained. "I had been recommended to ask you for your assistance."

"Your offer is very kind, but I'm afraid my skill in tailoring is rather limited to simple repairs." Sigrid said, shaking her head.

"That matters not, I'm prepared to teach you, and though my father's hands aren't as steady, he still has a lot of knowledge to pass on." Aurelia replied.

"Your offer is tempting." Sigrid replied, sighing. "I will think on your offer and speak to Da, and I will let you know. In the meantime, can I interest any of you in some tea?" She offered, and at their nods, placed the kettle on the benchtop, gathering some teacups. "So, you have a princely escort, Lady Aurelia. You must be important." She winked letting Aurelia know her joke was kindly meant.

It was Kili who spoke. "We're actually also here to extend an invitation for the Meragel, the feast to celebrate the reclaiming of the mountain. You are all, of course, invited." Kili said, looking around the room. "Is Bard around? I have an official invitation to give to him." 

"Da!" Sigrid called, to no answer. "Wait a moment, and I'll find him."

Sigrid left the room to look for Bard, leaving them in a comfortable silence. She returned the room a few minutes later, Bard behind her.

"Good morning." He greeted pleasantly, joining them at the bench. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked, though the twinkle in his eye suggested to Aurelia that he had already been well-informed by his eldest daughter.

Kili pulled a thick envelope out of a pouch that was tied to his belt, handing it to Bard. "You and your family are invited to join us in Erebor for the Meragel. It is a feast to celebrate the reclamation of the mountain and the demise of Smaug." He explained, and Bard raised an eyebrow.

"We're all invited to the Mountain?" He asked, "I thought it was a sacred place meant only for Dwarves and diplomats?"

"Uncle thought it was high time traditions changed. There is to be dancing, food, merriment and drink. Uncle says you will be a guest of Honor." Fili said. "We would be most honored if you would accept our invitation. Consider it reparation for how poorly you were treated before the battle."

"We'll be there." Bard replied, "And no reparation is necessary." He said, levelling his gaze on the two Princes. "I think you two saving my daughters makes us even. I've not forgotten who helped them when Laketown burned." 

Sigrid spoke up in the silence that followed. "Da, I've actually got something to discuss with you. Lady Aurelia here has offered me a job."

 

After much debate, it was settled. Sigrid would be allowed to come and work with Aurelia four days a week, and would be escorted home every evening, or would send a message if she was to stay at Aurelia's. Fili offered to escort Sigrid to the markets to find a sturdy pack for her belongings. Sigrid accepted the offer hastily, arranging to meet Aurelia the next morning for her first day of work. Kili and Aurelia would finally have some alone time, too, as they visited the tailor's for fabric and tried to find Kili some better boots.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their trip to Dale markets proves fruitful and fun. When they get back to Erebor, though, not so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A whole bunch of shameless flush and some angst. I'm not even sorry. I mentioned in the tags that this wasn't going to be a very slow burn, so a bit of progress is made rather quickly this chapter. I cracked 2300 words with this chapter, and nearly 12000 with this whole fic so far. Enjoy, and please let me know what you think. :)

Kili and Aurelia walked arm-in-arm as they left to wander around the Dale markets. Aurelia had finished her business at the tailor's quickly, and they now had a chance to wander about in the warm sun, browsing the wares of the stallholders. A gentle breeze kept blowing Aurelia's brown locks into her face, and it was driving her rather mad. She had just fixed her hair for the tenth time in the last minute, grumbling in frustration, when Kili spoke.

"Why do you not braid your hair if the wind bothers you so?" He asked curiously, tugging on a lock of her hair cheekily.

"Truthfully, I'm not very good at it. My Amad passed when I was young, as you know, and my Adad never put much stock into appearances. He was always too busy to give much care to his own hair, let alone teaching me how to braid mine." Aurelia explained, shrugging as if to say 'what can you do?'. Her hair once again blew into her face, a few stray strands ending up in her mouth. She grimaced, shoving her hair back again. "Though now I'm beginning to think I should have learned after all."

"Here." Kili said, pulling the clasp out of his own hair and securing her hair with it. "I would not presume to braid your hair just yet, but this should do for now." He seemed to realise his mistake, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably as the tips of his ears turned pink.

Aurelia flushed. _Yet?_ His words sounded like a promise, echoing what she'd overheard in the baths the other night. So, Kili hadn't just been spouting off nonsense to his brother - he did, truly, intend to court her. She suddenly felt warmer with this new knowledge, though she still could not understand what he saw in her. She would not get her hopes up, though. Surely King Thorin expected better for his nephew than her.

"Thank you. But won't your hair get in your face now?" She said, eyeing his dark locks. "I might have a ribbon on me, you needn't give up your clasp." She worried, searching her pockets and coming up empty.

"Nah, don't worry yourself. I always carry a spare clasp." He assured with a playful wink. "Something I learned on the quest to reclaim Erebor; you don't want to be without your clasp, or it makes fighting rather difficult." He reached into his pocket and pulled one out triumphantly. He popped it between his teeth as he used his fingers to comb his hair back into obedience.

"Good point, though I hope we're not going to get into any fights today." She said, and Kili laughed. "I've misplaced all my clasps, and hadn't thought to replace them. I'd forgotten how windy it can get outside of the Mountain. I'll get this back to you later." Aurelia promised, watching as Kili pulled his hair back and secured it with a practiced hand.

"No, keep it. It looks good on you, and I have a few more spares." He said, brown eyes sparkling as he looked at his clasp in her hair. "Tis quite warm today." He mused, changing the subject. He folded his sleeves up to his elbows before offering her his arm again.

"It is quite warm. Back in the Mountain, it feels like Summer will never come." She joked, curling her hand around his forearm. She felt a small thrill at the contact, her hand on his bare skin. She could feel the soft hairs of his arm, the warmth of his skin and the hardness of the muscle underneath. She squeezed his arm lightly, to let him know she was ready to go. She loosened her grip just barely, holding onto him tightly as they wandered through the marked. Kili looked gratified at their closeness, and covered her hand with one of his own. 

This was nice, she thought as they walked through the market together. They stopped occasionally when they found items of interest, sharing stories and discussing their crafts as they browsed. Kili spent some time perusing a jewelcrafter's stall; he had mentioned that he was a blacksmith by trade, and excelled at the delicate work of jewellery making. "While it's true that Erebor has a fine collection of gems and metals, you never know where you will find inspiration." He had said to Aurelia, picking out some bright opals that reminded her of the Arkenstone, and paying the merchant for them.

They spent the whole afternoon at the markets, finding some new boots from Kili, and a bolt of beautiful embroidered fabric for Aurelia, though she had no idea as to what she was going to use it for just yet. It was teal with golden detail, and when she had found it, she knew she had to buy it. Kili - ever the gentleman - was carrying her shopping for her as well as his own, despite her protests. He shouldered a few bags on each side, which meant he couldn't offer his arm to Aurelia anymore. She felt disappointment at their loss of contact - they had been walking arm in arm all afternoon. As though he had read her mind - or felt the same way, Kili gently took his hand in hers. He looked at her in askance, and she nodded, unable to hide her smile. He returned the smile brightly, eyes sparkling with contentment, and stroked the back her fingers with the pad of his thumb.

"Loathe as I am to end our trip, I think we might be a bit overdue in meeting Fili and Gimli." Kili said, looking up at the sky, which was darkening. 

"I think you're right. We'd best be off, I suppose. My stomach is calling for dinner." Aurelia agreed.

"Mine too, perhaps we should not have skipped lunch." He mused as his stomach growled loudly.

They started walking to the meeting spot where Gimli and Fili would be waiting. The sun was beginning to set, in stunning shades of pink and orange. There was a touch of chill in the air, and Aurelia had a cold shiver, despite the pleasantness of the temperature drop. It was quite the relief, actually, after the warmth of the day. 

They came upon the gates of Dale, and sure enough, Fili and Gimli were there waiting. Fili looked to their clasped hands, grinning at his little brother, who shot him a look that dared him to comment. He didn't say a word. They headed back to the mountain, walking with more haste than they had that morning. They needed to drop their shopping off before they entered the main dining hall, and they were all starving already. This time, Fili and Gimli were deep in conversation, and Aurelia and Kili trailed after them at a small distance.

The walk didn't take very long, and when they arrived at Erebor they separated from Fili and Gimli as everyone went to put their shopping away. 

Kili escorted Aurelia to her shop, waiting downstairs as she hurried up to her room to put her things away and change into something cleaner and more formal for dinner. She chose a cotton blue dress with basic lacing in the front, pulling it on over her cotton shift and lacing it with practiced fingers. She also removed the clasp from her hair, giving it a quick brush before pulling her hair back neatly the way Kili had before. She checked on her Adad, finding that he was asleep already. It didn't surprise her, he tended towards the earlier dinners these days. She adjusted the blankets over him, smoothing them down. She scrawled a quick a note, leaving it on his bedside before hurrying back down the stairs, mindful not to trip over her long skirts. Kili was sitting at her workbench patiently, and stood up when he saw her.

"You look lovely." He complimented, and she flushed again, not accustomed to such a compliment from anyone but her Adad. But the way Kili was looking at her was very much different to any look she'd ever received from her Adad.

"This old thing? _Hardly._ " She demurred, though she smiled at him. "But thank you." He walked towards her, stopping in front of her. He was so close she could feel the heat radiating from his body. He put his index finger under her chin, tilting her eyes up to meet his, and for a moment, she thought he might kiss her. Her heart raced in anticipation, though he made no move but to speak.

"I mean it. You look beautiful, and I shall keep telling you such until you believe it." He said, before pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead and stepping back. She was sure she was practically glowing red by now, and she licked her lips nervously as she met his eyes again.

"If you say so, Kili. Though, of the pair of us, I'd have to say you're the real looker." She said, with a much more joking tone than she felt. Of course he was out of her league. He just didn't see it. Everybody else would.

"Then we shall have to disagree, my Lady, though I do appreciate you saying so." He said with a genuine smile. "Shall we be off?" He asked, offering her his arm again. She accepted it, and they set off again.

"Do you need to drop your things off, too?" Aurelia questioned as they walked down the quiet hall. 

"Oh, good point!" He said, adjusting the bag on his shoulder. "I had forgotten about my own shopping. My rooms are a short walk from the Main Hall, do you mind if we make a detour?" 

"Not at all, lead the way." She replied. They walked in companionable silence. 

Not far from the Main Hall, they passed a group of Dwarrowdam on the way, and could hear the whispers as they continued on.

"Did you see Prince Kili with that seamstress?" One of them said in a scandalous tone.

"I know!" Said another, "I know that he's not very attractive, but surely he can do better than a peasant!" The women descended into laughter. 

"She's wearing his clasp. He must be truly desperate for suitors if he's courting her."

Kili visibly tensed, and Aurelia flushed with embarrassment and anger. She stopped suddenly. 

"Aurelia, it matters not. I'm quite used to the jibes." He tried to placate her, though she could clearly see the hurt in his eyes, and the anger in his tensed jaw.

"No, this is not okay. It's not okay at all. This will only take a second." She assured, taking quick strides back to the women, who looked stunned to see her coming towards them.

"Oh, hello." It was the first woman that had spoken who spoke now. "Aurelia, Daughter of Vlin, right?"

"Yes, that's me." Aurelia replied hotly. "And you three ought to be ashamed of yourselves. You dare speak of Kili and myself as if we weren't right here? You put him down such? You are all deplorable." She fumed at them. They mumbled apologies, looking suitably chastised. She bet they hadn't counted on actually being called out on their horrid actions, and in her experience that was sometimes quite enough to put a stop to such behavior. She was not one to abide with bullying of any sort, never had been. She turned on her heel, walking back to Kili and grasping his hand firmly. They continued on.

"That was very sweet of you." Kili said, squeezing her hand gently. They came upon the door to his rooms, and he pulled a key out of his pocket, opening the door and holding it open for her. She walked inside, and he followed her in, locking the door behind them. "I always lock my door; you can never be too careful." He explained, putting the key on a hook next to the door. She nodded in agreement. She looked around the large sitting room, choosing an armchair by the fire to sit on as Kili set his things down.

"The nerve of those women!" She fumed. "How can they say such things?" 

"It happens." He shrugged, but she knew he cared although he was pretending not to.

"So, do you hear that kind of talk often?" She asked.

"Not as often these days, but it was a fairly often occurrence back in Ered Luin." He said, shrugging it off.

"You know they're wrong, right?" 

"I've been told. But hearing something and knowing something are different. I'm not very attractive for a Dwarf. I've come to terms with it." He said, looking rather uncomfortable with the turn of conversation. She stood, walking over to where he stood. His jaw was clenched, like he was trying rather hard not to show just how upset he really was. She took both his hands in hers.

"First of all, they are horribly jealous women who don't know what they're talking about. Secondly, are you kidding? You are by no means unattractive, Kili. I mean it." 

He looked doubtful. "I'll take your word for it." He said, though his tone was more hopeful than sullen.

"Well then, I'll just have to keep telling you until you believe me." She said, echoing his words from before, and wrapped her arms around him. He returned the hug, gripping her tightly, and she could hear his heart racing with the adrenaline of the confrontation.

"Can you believe they thought we were courting? A seamstress and a Prince?" She said incredulously.

"You forget Aurelia, before I was a Prince, I was just Kili of Ered Luin. I may be a Prince, but I don't feel much like one. I don't put any stock into class, and neither should you." He said. He stole another kiss, this time on the top of her head. "I should be lucky to court you, and so would any Dwarf." He asserted. "You're also wearing my clasp. For some, that's cause enough to talk." He said pointedly, and she moved to take it off.

"I didn't realise! Should I-" She said, and his hands came up to stop her.

"Not unless you want to. I'd very much like for you to keep it." He assured, holding her hands gently

"Okay," Aurelia said, a smile blossoming across her face. "Then I shall keep it, and wear it proudly."

Kili beamed.

.  
.

Later that night, after Kili had escorted Aurelia back to home after dinner, he sat talking with his brother.

"I'm telling you Fili, the way she took those women to task for talking ill of me..." He breathed in wonder. "She's a force to be reckoned with!" He exclaimed, taking a large swig from his mug of ale.

"So your polite little lass has an angry side, then. Having second thoughts?" He joked.

"Are you kidding? I'm going to marry that woman." He promised, pausing for another sip before speaking again. "If she'll have me."

Fili somehow thought that was not going to be a problem.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting interesting now.

Kili rose bright and early with the sun the next morning, yawning loudly. Ever since the journey to reclaim Erebor, Kili hadn't been able to sleep in a wink past sunrise. Some days, he wished he could get back to sleep. He knew this was going to be one of those days. He and Fili had stayed up late drinking ale and talking long into the night. Though he had needed the chat, he knew he would regret not having a full night of sleep; today was the day they would be attending the royal council meeting in preparation of the Meragel. He hastily readied himself, dressing in his nicest clothes and his ceremonial armor. He hated the level of snobbery these meetings commanded, hated dressing like this when he felt like a pretender in royal clothes. He hoped it would be a quick meeting. Fili knocked a succinct pattern on his door - their secret knock - and he stepped out with his brother. They walked together in companionable (and hungover) silence through the sunlit upper halls to the peak of the mountain where they would find meeting room.

Meanwhile, lower in the mountain, Aurelia was getting ready for her first day of work with Sigrid. She prepared a quick breakfast of fruit and porridge and sat to eat, thumbing through sheets of paper full of orders that desperately needed to be completed. She sorted the orders into categories from complex to easiest, setting aside a small stack of papers and clothes for Sigrid - items that needed simple mending. Once those orders were done, she could focus on teaching Sigrid patterns and techniques for more complex jobs. 

When Aurelia had finished sorting orders, she felt much better about the state of things. It would only take her until about lunch time to finish Kili's order, and three days at most to catch up on the rest of their orders if she kept a good pace at work. Then, she could focus on making herself some new clothes. Spending so much time around Kili in these past few days (and Mahal, had it only been just a few days?) had made Aurelia feel underdressed for the situation. Though Kili didn't come off as snobbish in the slightest, or act much like how she assumed royalty would, he was still a Prince. Once he had his new wardrobe, she would look and feel like a pauper next to him.

He had indicated his interest in her last night, and much as she didn't understand it, she wanted to dress like a Dwarrowdam that would be deserving of such attention. The feelings bubbled up in her stomach, making her giddy with excitement and want, and a small measure of doubt. 

The loud ring of Dale's timekeeper bells clanged in the distance, announcing to Aurelia just how late she was. She counted the chimes, huffing in annoyance as it settled after its eighth ring. She was late. She was supposed to be meeting Sigrid at the gates at this very moment! She hurriedly dressed, rushing to get ready. She wished there was a better device for keeping time than the sunlight; that was how Dale determined their time, and living deeper in the mountain where there was no sunlight made it very difficult to judge exactly when the day began.

She eventually made her way to the gates, finding Sigrid waiting patiently opposite the guards, who it seemed, would not let her pass.

"Aurelia!" Sigrid breathed in relief. "They won't let me pass. I tried to explain that I have permission to be here, but they wouldn't hear me out." She finished, glaring at said guards.

"She needs royal permission to enter the mountain." One of the guards spoke up, returning the glare in kind.

"Sigrid is the daughter of Bard, Lord of Dale. She also works for me, with direct permission from the Princes of Erebor." Aurelia replied politely. "Surely that is permission enough to enter the mountain?"

"I'm sorry, my Lady." The other guard replied, "But we need to verify that with one of the Princes themselves, then." He said apologetically.

"So am I supposed to leave Sigrid standing at the gates until I find one of them?" Aurelia demanded hotly, running a hand through her hair stressfully. She had hastily reclipped it with Kili's clasp on her way to the gates, and was feeling less than presentable to be seeing one of the Princes this morning. She was barely presentable for working, let alone proper company.

"I'm afraid so, my Lady." The guard said. "But I will arrange a seat for her while she waits." He promised.

"I'm so sorry." Aurelia said, looking at Sigrid. "Will you be okay here while I go find them?" 

"I'll be fine." Sigrid assured, looking resigned. "Not much to be done for it, now." 

"I'll be right back." Aurelia promised.

.  
.

However stressed Aurelia was with the misfortune of the morning, Kili was more so. The meeting had been running since the early hours of the morning, and the sun had long since risen, yet here he still was, hot in debate with the council.

"No. Not happening." Fili shot down the idea of the council for the umpteenth time that morning. Kili nodded in solidarity.

"I don't think the two of you are grasping just how essential your royal duties are here." Olif, an older council member from Dain's own court, was speaking contemptuously at the brothers, his face a sickly shade of puce.

"Alliances can be forged in other ways, Olif." Fili replied, keeping his cool much better than his younger brother, who was vibrating with barely concealed indignation next to him.

"There may be, but this is the easiest and most effective. The decision has already been made." Flin, son of Dlin interjected.

"So you would have us married off, like cattle, to cement our ties with the other kingdoms!?" Kili shot to his feet angrily. He had found his one, for Mahal's sake! A rare cause for celebration amongst his kin, who were married to their craft more often than not. Apparently it mattered not to this court, who were more concerned with forging political alliances to meet their own ends.

"We are talking about arranged marriages, Prince Kili. Not being sold into slavery. Your flair for the dramatic is astounding." Olif laughed back, and a few other dwarves nodded in agreement.

"Easy to say when it is not you being deprived of choice, Olif!" Kili shot back angrily. He was turning an angry shade of red from the conflict, muscles tensing in his rage. Fili stood, laying a hand on his brother's shoulder in solidarity.

"It is my understanding," Fili cut across the debate calmly, speaking for the first time since the argument had turned ugly. The dwarves continued jeering as Kili's temper flared.

"I said, it is my UNDERSTANDING!" Fili began again, banging his fist on the table, commanding the attention of the room finally. "Thank you. It is my understanding that a dwarf already engaged in a courtship cannot be promised to another." He finished, with an air of victory. "I would also question the motive of this council in not including the presence of our Amad or our King in this meeting." He finished, leveling his gaze on the council.

"A mere coincidence that you both are engaged in a courtship, I'm sure." Olif snorted derisively. "The council will be requesting proof of this. By all means, if you so wish, call upon Thorin and Dis. It will not make a difference to our decision." 

"We shall see about that." Fili ignored the insinuation. "Balin, could you go fetch my Uncle and Amad, please?" Fili said, settling in his seat again. Balin moved out with a nod, only too happy to follow a direct order from his Prince.

A tense stalemate ensued as the room awaited the arrival of Thorin and Dis. The older dwarves were discussing their plans amongst themselves as they awaited the arrival of the King.

"We should have to prove nothing to them." Kili quietly hissed through gritted teeth, sitting down again, though he still seemed about to spring back up at any given moment. 

"I agree, but it might be the only way." Fili replied in hushed tones. 

"But how am I to prove a courtship that has not yet begun?" Kili stressed desperately.

"I'm not sure..." Fili replied truthfully. "But I think we're about to find out." He added, spotting Aurelia lingering in the doorway. Kili stood to his feet instantly, meeting her in moments.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" She asked worriedly, taking in Kili's tense appearance.

"Believe me, you are a pleasant respite from this horrid morning." He assured, finding a smile on his face for the first time of that morning. "What's the matter?" He asked, noting that she looked just as stressed as he felt.

"The guards won't let Sigrid enter the mountain. They said I needed to obtain 'royal permission' before they will let her in." Aurelia answered with a roll of her eyes. "You morning seems worse than mine, somehow?" She questioned, taking in the curious eyes of the council watching them.

"You don't know the half of it. Calling it a minor disagreement would be an understatement. How did you get past the guards to reach me?" Kili asked curiously.

Aurelia pointed to Kili's clasp in her hair. "Would you believe I didn't even have to ask, once they saw this?" 

Kili laughed, fingering the clasp. "That was a turn of luck indeed."

Olif spotted Kili touch the clasp, looking at the two of them quizzically.

"So this is the Dwarrowdam your brother spoke of. You are courting this woman?" Olif asked with an air of disbelief. Both Kili and Aurelia froze, Kili in embarrassment and Aurelia in shock.

"And why not?" The booming voice of his Uncle spoke from behind them. Aurelia hastened to move out of the way. "I think this court has some explaining to do." Thorin entered, taking stock of the room.

Aurelia looked at Kili askingly, wondering just exactly what she had missed. 

"I promise I will explain everything. But for now, my Amad can take you back to the gates to find Sigrid and let her in?" He promised Aurelia, looking to Dis for help. His Amad nodded, and he sent her a thankful look.

"Shall we?" Dis offered, guiding Aurelia with a hand to her back. Aurelia followed her lead, saying her goodbye to Kili and following his Amad out of the room.

Somehow her work orders had become the least of her worries.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin has a deep and meaningful conversation with his Nephews. Decisions are made.

Once Dis and Aurelia had left, Kili returned to his seat, eager to see what his Uncle had to say on the matter at hand. Thorin had called for a short break so he could get caught up on what had happened, and he was currently in the other side of the room in discussion with Olif, looking none too impressed.

"What was that about?" Fili whispered as Kili sat down beside him, curious as to why Aurelia had sought Kili out so urgently.

"There was trouble at the gates; the guards wouldn't let Sigrid into the mountain without royal permission." Kili explained. "Amad is taking care of it while we get to the bottom of this." 

"I see. What do you intend to do about what Olif said in front of her?" Fili questioned worriedly. As much as he had wanted to spare his brother the debacle of an arranged marriage, he had not meant for that to happen.

"I guess all I can do is explain the situation, and hope to Mahal she understands." Kili said, feeling a nervous twist in his gut at the thought. Thorin was finishing up with Olif, by the looks of things. He would want to talk to Kili next, about this supposed courtship. Kili wasn't sure he was ready for that conversation; to explain to his Uncle why Aurelia already wore his clasp would be difficult. Even if she was his Atamanel; his One, courtship after a few days of knowing each other was moving fast for any dwarf. There was also the not so small issue of not actually having had this conversation with Aurelia before his Uncle's whole council knew of his affection for her. He groaned, dropping his head into his hands. This was quickly becoming a real mess.

"You may yet be surprised, Nadadith." Fili said, clapping him on the back. "Chin up, Uncle's coming."

Thorin came to sit in front of his Nephews, pulling a chair up opposite them. "So, Balin is with Olif and the other council members. We may speak freely. He tells me it has been quite the morning." He said. Thorin had a way of wording his statements to make them feel like questions; ones that made one feel compelled to answer. It was a trick that had always worked to make his Nephews spill their secrets.

"Olif has overstepped his bounds, Uncle." Kili began, feeling anger flare up inside him again. If Olif had not acted so this morning, this whole mess could have been avoided.

"So I have heard." Thorin said placatingly, holding a hand up to stop Kili from continuing. "Balin filled me in on the way up. I did not know you were courting Aurelia?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow at Kili.

"Well, nay, Uncle. Technically he is not." Fili interjected. "I had to say that we were both engaged in courtship because Olif was ready to have us married off to any noble lady that he fancied." 

"You do realise," Thorin said gravely, "That now your courtships have been announced formally, in a royal council meeting, that they are official?"

"What does that mean?" Fili questioned, echoing his Uncle's serious tone.

"It is tradition to host a feast in honor of a courtship, much like the engagement parties of Men." Thorin clarified, much to the shock of his Nephews.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kili exclaimed, "We never saw such things in Ered Luin!" 

Things just kept getting better and better.

"Well, no." Thorin said. "We were barely scraping by in Ered Luin, weren't we? And we weren't really royalty back in Ered Luin. But this is an Erebor tradition, and you are the Princes of Erebor." He reminded gently. "I'm afraid if you both want to retain your honor you must go through with this. We cannot admit that Fili lied to the court, such is a punishable offense, and I would rather not punish you both for being backed into a corner so. Especially when I had a hand in it, as unwilling as that hand may have been."

"I understand, Uncle." Kili said, and he did understand, angry as he was. He was not angry at his brother though, or his Uncle, who had only ever intended the best for him. His anger lay with Olif, the manipulative Dwarf who had just made his life that much more difficult. 

"What about Olif?" Fili questioned, as if reading Kili's mind. The brothers shared a look between them before returning their gaze to Thorin.

"Rest assured Olif will face his punishment, from Dain. He is to return home to the Iron Hills after the Meragel. He is not my subject to punish." Thorin explained. "Though I must admit that this was not all of Olif's making. He overheard me discussing trying to set up an engagement for both of you at the Meragel. What he didn't realise was that the ladies had already been chosen. I think he had thought he could find some noble Ladies of his own choosing, and gain some measure of control over you both."

"What do you mean the ladies had already been chosen?" Fili questioned hesitantly, a look of betrayal on his face. 

"It is not what you think. I have been in discussion with both Bard and Lord Vlin. The council has been pressing marriages for you both to cement our security in this kingdom, and I had seen how enamored you both were with Aurelia and Sigrid. I thought to obtain their fathers' blessings for an arranged marriage." Thorin explained. "I did not, of course, count on things moving so quickly as they now will."

"I did not think you would approve of the Crown Prince marrying a human?" Fili questioned his Uncle. Sullying the bloodlines was almost unheard of in Dwarven culture.

"I once loved a woman of Dale. She was my One, yet my King would not allow it. I though I had more time, and then the mountain was lost to us, and she was lost to me. To find your One and leave them is of the greatest insult to Mahal." He sighed, rubbing his beard. "That you both have found love is a sign that Mahal is forgiving us for my inaction."

"I had no idea.." Fili said, feeling tacky for having asked the question in the first place.

"You couldn't have known." Thorin said, patting Fili's hand. "Worry not. I have had many years to come to terms with it."

They sat in silence for a moment, each gathering their thoughts.

"One thing, Uncle.." Kili began, "Just how are we to go through with these courtships if the ladies do not approve?" He asked, worried not only for his brother's budding romance, but his own.

"Do you boys take me for fools?" He chucked. "I have seen Lady Aurelia wearing your clasp, Kili. Fili, you and Sigrid have been dancing around each other for months. Best to get a move on, lads. I can give you until just after the Meragel to ask them yourselves, or I shall have to proceed with arranging them. After the Meragel, the council will see no reason to stall on a royal wedding. It will boost morale in the mountain to see the next generation finding marriage partners so young."

"What would you do, Uncle?" Kili asked hopefully, looking for a miracle. "How can I explain this to her?"

"I would start with the truth. You have known each other for mere days, and she is already wearing your clasp. I might ask why that was?" Thorin raised an eyebrow.

"She is my One." Kili stated simply. Thorin's expression turned serious. It was especially rare for a Dwarf to find his One so young, if at all.

"You are sure of this?" He asked.

"As sure as I have ever been of anything, Uncle. I haven't got my mark yet, but we have yet to kiss." Kili admitted, feeling the tips of his ears burn hot at the admission.

"Then this is a blessing from Mahal." Thorin said, his rough exterior dropping for a moment to let a brilliant smile show. "This is a sign of great things to come for our family and our kingdom."

For that one shining moment, Kili let his apprehension fall away and just enjoyed the feeling of making his Uncle proud.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurelia talks with Dis, and gets some work done.

Aurelia and Dis walked together from the Council room, making introductions as they went. Dis was quite tall for a Dwarf (that must have been where Kili got his height), and looked much like her brother, though more feminine. She had a light dusting of facial hair and broad shoulders, and even at her age was still regarded as one of the most beautiful Dwarrowdam in Erebor.

"My sons speak highly of you." Dis said, by way of greeting. "I am Dis, Daughter of Thrain."

Her voice was deep and velvety, much like her brother's. The more Aurelia looked at Dis, the more uncanny their similarities were.

"I am Aurelia, Daughter of Vlin. It is very kind of you to say so, I think highly of them, too." Aurelia said, feeling out of her depth. As normal as Kili and Fili seemed, Dis practically radiated nobility. "It is nice to finally meet you. I've heard many great things about you from my Adad." She said, feeling perhaps more nervous for knowing Lady Dis' fierce reputation, though she had no reason to expect Dis' fierceness to be directed towards her.

"Oh, yes! I remember your Adad. He made me the most beautiful dresses in my youth. In fact, it was one of his creations I was wearing when I met my boys' father. He even made my wedding gown." Dis said nostalgically, with a slight smile on her face. Aurelia was surprised Dis was willfully speaking of her husband to a complete stranger, but perhaps since she had long since lost him, time could heal any wound. She knew her Adad liked to talk about her Amad, lest he forget all about her and what she was like.

"My Adad does have a knack for making beautiful dresses." Aurelia agreed. "Or at least he used to. He is, quite truthfully, growing rather too old to work with his hands now."

"I'm sorry to hear of it. I hear though that you have some skill of your own in that area?" Dis hedged, as they started down the staircase that would take them towards the gates of the city.

"I do, though I fear not as much skill as my Adad." Aurelia replied, tightly holding the handrail in case she stumbled. She did not wish to make a fool of herself in front of Dis, whose approval meant a great deal to her.

"I might suggest making a dress for the Meragel, if you do not already have a formal dress." Dis suggested, "You must attend, as I am sure my Son will want to steal a dance or several with you."

"I may well have to make a dress, I have no formal wear to speak of, never having needed it before." Aurelia admitted. "Speaking of Kili, can you tell me what happened back at the council meeting? One of the Dwarves on the council assumed we were courting, and he did not correct them. Thorin did not either."

"I know very little of what has happened there this morning, but you can be assured that Thorin will get to the bottom of it. I am sure Kili will explain himself to you as soon as he can... Though I think it would be a reasonable assumption to say that Olif assumed you were courting Kili as you are wearing his clasp." Dis said, not unkindly.

"Of course!" Aurelia sighed. "I hope I have not caused him extra trouble this morning. He said the morning had been quite terrible for him already."

"My dear," Dis said, as they finally came upon the gates, "I would worry not. As you said, his morning could have been no worse. Besides, any implications from the council's assumptions are not your fault, but the misfortune of circumstance. He will not be angry with you."

Aurelia really, really hoped not.

They exited the front gates together, quickly spotting Sigrid seated on a chair, as promised. The guards stood at attention when they saw Dis, hastening to explain the reason for her presence.

"Lady Dis, we are sorry for the inconvenience. As Lady Sigrid is not one of our people, we had to follow our orders and obtain permission for her to enter the mountain." The friendlier of the two guards explained. Dis held a hand up in placation, and they silenced immediately.

"I understand completely, and you did well for following orders. I will remind my sons to forewarn you in the future so that we may not keep our guests waiting again. If you could please alert the other guards in the barracks that Lady Sigrid is always welcome here, I would greatly appreciate it." 

The guards assured her it would be done, returning to their posts. Sigrid stood and came to meet the two women, seeming glad to be granted entrance at last.

"Thank you, Lady Dis." She curtsied, "It is lovely to see you again." 

"Likewise, my dear." Dis smiled warmly. "However, I am afraid this is where I must leave you, things have become complicated in the council this morning and my presence is long past overdue. I hope to see you both again soon." She said, and the young women bade her a farewell, thanking her again.

 

Sigrid and Aurelia hastened to the shop, walking at a pace to attempt to make up some lost time.

"I am sorry I don't have more time to show you around the city this morning." Aurelia said apologetically. She sighed stressfully. "It has been quite the morning." 

Sigrid nodded. "I had guessed as much. Worry not, we can always explore the mountain another time." She comforted, patting Aurelia on the arm. "You returned with Lady Dis looking rather flushed. Did something bad happen?" She questioned with a look of concern on her face.

"Not exactly. Well, I'm not exactly sure how I feel about it, but it wasn't necessarily bad." Aurelia said, picking at a broken fingernail, needing a distraction for her hands. "I stumbled into a royal council meeting." 

Sigrid gasped. "Oh no!"

"Oh, yes. But that isn't the worst part. One of the council members assumed that I was courting Kili - I am wearing his clasp, you see? But it wasn't like that. We have only known each other for a few days, we could count each other as friends at most." Aurelia explained.

"Is wearing someone's clasp of significance to Dwarves?" Sigrid asked curiously.

"I am beginning to think so. What was a gesture between friends to keep my hair out of my eyes has quickly turned into something that I don't think either of us bargained for." She sighed. "I bet he regrets giving me that clasp, now. I should not have worn it so casually about the mountain."

"I'm sure he doesn't. Kili is a kind soul, and he would not give a gift he did not mean. Dwarves are sincere folk, aren't they!" Sigrid reminded her reassuringly. 

"He is.. and we are." Aurelia agreed. "I do hope that he can forgive me for taking liberties with his gift, though."

"It will all work out, I am sure of it." Sigrid said, and Aurelia felt a little bit better for hearing it.

They arrived at the shop, and entered to find Vlin sitting at his workbench, making patterns to cut out fabric. 

"Adad, this is Lady Sigrid, Daughter of Lord Bard of Dale. She's our new apprentice." Aurelia introduced. "Sigrid, this is my Adad, Vlin."

"It's nice to meet you, Lady Sigrid." Vlin smiled, "I'm glad for the extra help, especially with the Meragel so close."

"It's lovely to meet you Vlin. I've heard great things about your skill. I'm honored to be learning from both of you." Sigrid replied. 

It was a relief for Aurelia to finally return to her shop, her safe haven where council members could not make wild assumptions about her love life.. It had been a hectic, complicated and confusing morning. Truthfully she wanted nothing more than to go over its events until she had overthought the memories to death. She couldn't be afforded the luxury though, not with a shop piled up full of work orders and an apprentice to train. So she set right to work, showing Sigrid to her workbench, leafing through the stack of papers with orders written on them, placing them with the corresponding garment. 

Sigrid had proven to be an adept hand with a needle, completing all of her repairs efficiently. She had been studying Aurelia for the past hour, helping her cut out patterns and pin garments ready for stitching later on. Her father Vlin had even taught Sigrid some new stitches for added durability in hemming. They all conversed while they worked, continuing past lunchtime before stopping for a break. Aurelia and Sigrid made the walk to Bombur's, picking up some lunch and returning to share it with her Adad. They walked in, arms laden with bowls and bread, to find Fili and Kili in the shop, talking with her Adad. 

"Aurelia, my dear! I've decided to go and see Bombur myself, it's been too long since I've eaten in at his hall. You girls should share your lunch with Fili and Kili. I will be back later." Vlin said with a strange glint in his eye. She might have thought him upset if he hadn't been making his way out of the shop with a spring in his step. 

"Oh, okay Adad." Aurelia answered. "I'll see you later on, then."

Kili must be disappointed indeed if her Adad was leaving the store to let them talk. As much as she wanted answers, though, she wasn't sure she wanted them with an audience. She decided to get it over with on her terms.

"Kili, shall we take some lunch upstairs? I think we should discuss what happened this morning. Fili, Sigrid, you two don't mind?" She asked, feeling the nervousness twist in her gut.

"Not at all!" Fili assured. "Take your time. Sigrid and I have much to discuss also." 

Sigrid looked surprised at this, though not unpleasantly so. 

Kili stood to follow Aurelia upstairs, lightening her load by taking some of the food. He made sure to leave a share for Fili and Sigrid, before heading up the stairs after her. He was careful to keep his gaze appropriate, as tempting as it was to take in the sight of her, a few steps ahead of him. He was nothing if not a gentledwarf.

"So, Aurelia.." Kili began, when they reached the landing. "I'm afraid I have some explaining to do."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations are had

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a whole month since I updated. I hope this chapter makes up for it!

Aurelia led Kili into the living room, closing the door behind him to ensure their privacy. She bustled about setting the table, trying to keep her hands and mind busy for as long as she could. This was going to be an awkward conversation. She lifted a small keg from the icebox and poured them both an ale; likely, they were going to need it. 

Aurelia passed one of the large pint glasses to Kili, and he took a grateful swig. He could have had an entire keg to himself after the way the morning's meetings had gone. By the time his Amad had returned from escorting Aurelia, she had found the council at odds with each other again. Thorin had called an end to the infighting regarding his nephews' personal lives, but the damage had already been done, and it was a tense council that discussed plans for the Meragel. There had been warring opinions from all angles after that, and Thorin had eventually called an end to it despite the fact that they had not yet made all of their decisions. Olif, the snake-like Dwarf from the Iron Hills, had been acting like a right Bairn, spitefully making every decision as difficult as he could. Kili pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, angered just thinking about it.

"Before you start, I have to apologise. I'm so sorry I interrupted your council meeting. It seems your morning did not improve much?" Aurelia said sympathetically, watching the frustrated Dwarf.

"Nay, Aurelia, it did not. But it is I who should be apologising." Kili rebuffed kindly. "Much has happened today, but none of it your fault." 

He sighed stressfully. The fingers of his left hand played with the condensation on his pint glass, drawing swirls and patterns as he debated how best to approach the conversation. The time between the end of the meeting and seeking out Aurelia had been unfortunately short, and he still did not know how to tell Aurelia just what he had gotten her into.

Aurelia breathed an internal sigh of relief at Kili's assurances. He wasn't mad at her - though he seemed every bit as tense as she felt. It must have been _some_ meeting. She sat at the table and started putting food on her plate, gesturing for Kili to do the same. He sat across from her and piled food high upon his plate. He had not yet begun to eat, however; when he finished dishing out the food, his hands came to rest on his knees, and his eyes met hers with a nervous kind of conviction.

"I hope I did not cause you too much trouble wearing your clasp. I did not think.. Your Amad said that was probably why the council assumed I was your intended." She worried, biting her lip nervously, flushing at the embarrassment of the memory. Dis had said it herself; the council had likely assumed she was Kili's intended because she had turned up wearing his clasp. 

"Actually," Kili began, "It was quite the opposite of trouble. By turning up when you did you actually helped me. Though I think you may come to regret it." 

Aurelia quirked a brow at Kili, an expression that he had seen on his Amad's face many times. It was a look that meant she did not believe him. "I helped you?" She asked disbelievingly. Her words had an air of challenge about them.

"I'm serious!" Kili laughed, "Truly, I am."

She watched him laugh, enjoying the way his eyes sparkled with mirth. He looked younger when he laughed. She imagined the quest to reclaim the mountain had aged him beyond his years, and wondered what he had been like before the weight of royal responsibility hung on his shoulders. She decided to make him laugh more often.

"How could I have possibly helped?" Aurelia questioned incredulously, though her expression was more relaxed.

"I suppose I should start at the beginning." Kili said. "The council was making moves behind our backs to arrange marriages for Fili and myself." 

Aurelia gasped. "The nerve of those men! They have no business doing that!" She fumed, and Kili looked gratified.

"That's exactly what we said! They used my Uncle's absence from the meeting to attempt to manipulate us into choosing brides that would benefit them. Noble ladies from their families, I presume. It seems they thought that choosing wives that could help them keep an eye on us would let them sway us any which way they wanted. Or, that's what Balin and Uncle think. I'm inclined to agree with them." He paused to take a swig of his ale. "So, before Uncle arrived, and we were in the midst of arguing, Fili told the council that we were both already betrothed to ladies of our own choosing. They didn't believe us, and said so." He explained.

"That's when I turned up?" Aurelia asked, though it wasn't really a question. She felt dizzy with the implications of what she had done.

"That's when you turned up. Wearing my clasp." He nodded to her hair, where his clasp still sat, holding the hair back from her face. "They assumed I was courting you. I must admit, after you left I did not correct them. They are discussing betrothal celebrations now. Apparently Fili announcing that we were courting made it official in the eyes of the council. Uncle says that Fili and I must keep our word or face being punished for fraudulent behavior and deception of the council. I would not, however have you forced or coerced into anything. I am sure there is a way out of this if you find it disagreeable. I would sooner face punishment than inconvenience you." 

Her eyes met his, and she contemplated her next words carefully. 

"So what does that mean for - for us?" Her voice hitched slightly, and she took a bite from the bread roll on her plate, looking for a distraction from the incredibly intense moment they were sharing. Kili sipped his ale again to buy some time to answer carefully.

"I will leave that up to you. I would understand completely if this is too much for you." Kili promised earnestly, and she found that she quite believed him. 

"I could think of much worse things than being betrothed to you, Kili. I would not see it as an inconvenience." She said sincerely, smiling at him. "But if there is another you want to pursue I would hate to stand in the way of that." She said, though she did not truly mean it. Though she felt that Kili was out of her league, she still wanted him. Seeing him court another would be agonising. 

He took her hand gently, the pad of his thumb rubbing her knuckles gently.

"I don't want you to feel pressured, Aurelia. I really, really don't. But I would be an utter idiot if I let this moment pass without telling you that there is absolutely nobody else that I want to court." He said sincerely. "I won't ask of you more than you are willing to give, but I would not wish anyone else but you to be in this situation with me."

"Are you sure?" Aurelia asked. "What does your Uncle think of this? I'm not of noble birth, I'm no princess." 

Aurelia mentally kicked herself for trying to talk Kili out of this, but she needed to know Kili wanted this. Though the circumstances weren't of genuine origin, she had to admit that she had already developed feelings for him. Everything with Kili was so easy. So right. She had to know that he genuinely wanted her, though. She did not want to be the wife he settled for because of circumstance.

"Aurelia, deep down, I am no Prince." Kili reminded. "I grew up in Ered Luin, we struggled to make ends meet, just like everyone else. We are royalty now, but we do not stand on ceremony unless we have to. Uncle is very much in favour of you, truthfully. My Amad, too." He assured her.

"Well that's something at least. Your Amad is a fierce woman, I am glad she thinks well of me."

"She does. We all do. I don't know if your Adad has told you, but Uncle and Amad were close with your Adad before Smaug came, so they are all quite approving of a courtship between us. I should, however, let you know that without my knowing, Uncle has been in talks with your Adad. He has been trying to arrange courtships between you and I." Kili blurted out. He was desperately trying to convey how much he genuinely wanted this, wanted her. However, he also wanted her to know the whole truth before she made any decisions. He released her hand, leaning back in his chair to give her some space.

"Oh." Aurelia sat in silence for a moment, taking in what Kili had said. He waited patiently, trying to ignore the nervous jitters in his hands. "So this conversation was going to come about in some way or another at some point, anyway?"

"Most likely. He was also in talks with Bard, to arrange a marriage for Fili, with Sigrid." He added. "I would have asked you properly. I would earn your hand, rather than twist your arm."

"I'll do it." She decided. "I will not see you punished for something so avoidable. I also must admit that I have entertained the thought of courting you, too. What's done is done, but I say that everything else happens on our own terms." 

"I agree completely. The council will have to keep their noses out." He said with conviction, though he had a feeling it would not be so simple.

This had turned out much better than he had expected, and truthfully he was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

She stood up, reclaiming his hand. 

"Come with me." She said, leading him to her bedroom. He stood in the doorway, unsure, while she rummaged around in a small wooden box. She triumphantly pulled a delicate bead out of the box, and turned to Kili.

"May I braid your hair?" She questioned, holding the bead up to show him. It was not as fancy as some she had seen, but it would have to do. 

Kili nodded, and she sat on the bed cross-legged, patting the space in front of her. He sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the doorway as if he expected to be caught by her Adad any second. She snickered, tugging him back further.

"I am a grown woman, Kili. My Adad is not going to mind if my betrothed is in my bedroom." She whispered in his ear, and he laughed. 

Her betrothed. That was his new favourite title.

"Now," Aurelia said, "I am not very familiar with braids and their meanings. How many braids for betrothed?" She asked, stroking his hair. He relaxed back into her, warm and heavy. She played with his hair absentmindedly, wondering if he was the kind of dwarf that easily fell asleep with a head massage. She would find out, she realised with a warm kind of shock. She would have ample time and opportunity to know him.

"Two braids at the crown of the head for betrothed, a single braid for married." Kili answered, his voice rumbling low and husky. "It signifies the couple coming together." He explained. 

She hummed an answer and began to braid his hair, taking a small section from the crown of his head. She finished a few minutes later, the execution clumsy yet passable. She slid the bead on the end, securing it in place by closing the hinges with a soft click.

"This was unexpected." She began, speaking softly into his ear. "But not unwanted." She planted a kiss to his temple, unable to resist any longer. 

"I am glad to hear it." Kili replied, turning to her with a smile on his face once more. He removed his clasp from her hair, finger combing it into submission before making quick work of his own courting braid in her hair. He slid the clasp back in gently, pleased with his handiwork. 

Aurelia reached up to feel the braid, pleasantly surprised to find it neat and comfortably placed.

"Well, you're certainly better at that than I am." She complimented.

Kili laughed. "Don't worry, you'll get there. There will be plenty of chances, and you can practice on me any time you like." He winked, and she grinned in return. 

"I might have to take you up on that, Kili. You know, for strictly learning purposes." She joked. 

Now that they had sort of addressed their mutual feelings for each other, their interactions seemed to come easier. Aurelia felt much less nervous, and much more giddy. Her eyes were drawn to his lips, and for the first time she let herself imagine what it must be like to kiss him. She would not have to imagine much longer.

Kili caught her eyes with a smile, as if he had read her mind. "May I kiss you?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussions happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've written 20k words now! Woo! Enjoy.

"May I kiss you?" Kili asked hopefully.

Aurelia nodded her consent, and he leaned closer, cupping her jaw with one large calloused hand. 

Her heart was pounding in her ears and she couldn't help but wonder if his was, too? With a sudden rush, she recalled the memory from the baths. She had heard Kili say that he though that she was his one. If Kili was right, they would get their soulmarks from this kiss. If he was wrong, and they weren't a soul match, would he still feel the same way about her? Surely not?

That was a lot of pressure to put on one small kiss.

She looked around the room, searching for a distraction from her thoughts, but she found none. Her workbench downstairs held more of her personality than her still-bare bedroom. Besides, she couldn't exactly pick up the tailoring patterns from her dresser and launch a discussion about them with Kili to distract him. That would be foolish and pointless, and totally for her own selfish benefit.

Her stomach was going haywire with nerves, and thoughts running rampant through her head imagining the best and worst of the possible situations. She thought about stopping Kili's advances so they could talk more. Talking things out always made her feel better. Before she could put her new plan into motion, he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers. Suddenly, everything was quiet all at once, then louder than before. 

He kissed her softly at first, hesitantly. His lips touched hers with the barest hint of pressure. He pulled back slightly, as if to break the kiss. She followed him without quite meaning to, pressing her lips against his again. If this would be the only kiss she shared with him, she would damn well make sure she kissed him properly. The illusion of propriety dissipated as they kissed again, though it was nothing more than a peck, a prelude of things to come.

She felt warmth begin to spread like liquid gold from her lips outward, until it consumed her entire body. Kili must have felt it too; he hummed slightly, deepening the kiss. She parted her lips, responding to his sudden passion, winding her arms around his neck, to grip the back of his head gently, burying her hands in his hair. The liquid-gold feeling moved like waves across every fiber of her being, and it quite reminded her of being in a warm bath.

The warmth finally receded and settled in one place, tingling in her collarbone, just above her heart. She warred with herself about whether to continue kissing him, or to investigate her soulmark, until Kili pulled back, breaking the kiss and resting his forehead against hers.

"My suspicions were true." He said happily, with a smile that lit his whole face up. "We are a soul match." He fingered the mark that had appeared on her collarbone, then pulled at his tunic, baring an identical mark to her. It was a swirling azure design that sparkled as if imbued with Mithril. She reached out to touch his mark, tracing the pattern that lay under a fine layer of chest hair.

Aurelia spoke the first words that came to her mind. "I'm so relieved." She said, finding herself smiling right back at him. Her feelings of anxiety and fear felt miles away, leaving calm and a giddy kind of hope in their wake.

"You doubted our connection?" Kili asked jokingly, smirking at her. She gently smacked his chest.

"I was unsure." Aurelia said, and Kili's face momentarily fell. She reached for his hand as she hastened to explain. "Don't get me wrong, I very much wanted to be your match! I just could not see how I could be so lucky." She said, and Kili nodded in understanding.

"I know exactly what you mean." He said, drawing her to his side with his free hand so he could plant a kiss on her temple. "Worry not, Aurelia. Mahal knew what he was doing when he matched our souls." Kili said, and his voice was so sure and steady that she believed him. 

"I wish we could spend the whole day like this." Aurelia lamented, snuggling into his side, her hand still holding his. "I will have to get back to work soon, though. Sigrid will be waiting, and we have a lot of work to get through."

"We should set a day after the Meragel rush to spend some time together." Kili offered, and she was relieved to find he understood her predicament. Spending time with Kili was all she wanted to do, but she had responsibilities and her work was relied upon by many in the lead up to the feast.

"That sounds perfect." Aurelia replied. "As much as I want to stay here with you I had best get back to work." She said, standing to straighten out her skirts. Kili stood too, smoothing his tunic. 

"Do you mind having some company while you work?" He asked her uncertainly, as if she might say no.

"Of course not!" She said, taking his hand again and leading him out of the small bedroom and towards the stairs. Kili held up a finger, in a 'one moment' gesture. He grabbed his mug of ale from the table, before taking her hand again. He kissed her one last time before they descended the stairs, tenderly and reverently, as though she might break. She responded with vigor, enjoying the perfect moment of sharing a casual kiss with her soulmate.

"Oi, you two! Break it up!" 

They broke apart like a shot, to see Fili's laughing face at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Do you mind if Sigrid and I take off, Aurelia? We need to speak to her Da." Fili explained, and Sigrid's guilty face peered around from behind the banister. Aurelia laughed despite her annoyance.

"I suppose that's fine, I'm assuming you also have some big news?" She asked, beginning to descend the stairs.

"You assume right." Fili said by way of explanation, and they all congratulated each other. Fili proudly bore his soulmark on his wrist, and showed them both enthusiastically. Kili and Fili showed each other their marks as Aurelia and Sigrid arranged to start work earlier the next morning to make up for the lost hours today. They left quickly after that, and soon it was just her and Kili again.

"So.." Aurelia began, sitting at her workbench and taking in her half-finished job from earlier. "How good are you with a needle and thread?"

Kili mock-grimaced, taking a long swig of his ale.

"I'll have you know, my love, that I am the best seamster of my family!" He said with a wink. "Show me?" He asked.

And so they spent the rest of the afternoon working together.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite couple spends some more time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless fluff. Sorry not sorry. xD

As it turned out, Kili was remarkably good with a needle and thread. 

He picked up the skill easily, helping Aurelia with the easy jobs Sigrid had been doing earlier that day. He attributed his steady hands to the delicate work he sometimes did in the forges. He Has explained to Aurelia that he favored jewelry making over weapon forging, though he could do both. Compared to forging, Aurelia thought her work must seem rather easy and dull.

They worked in relative silence, owing to the concentration Aurelia's delicate work required, though now and then their conversation would pick back up. They talked about their childhoods, their best memories, and their favorite things. She thought that being a soul match might make them overly similar in their likes and experiences, but for as much as they had in common, there was also a great amount they did not.

 

Aurelia's father never did return that afternoon, but she couldn't bring herself to be annoyed at him. He was giving them valuable time to spend together, to just be. She would have to thank him later, and tell him the good news. They would have to tell everybody the good news, she thought with a nervous thrill.

She wished that their day hadn't been taken up with work and orders. Wished that they could ditch their responsibilities like Fili and Sigrid had, to spend some time together away from the stress of work and deadlines. That was probably an unfair thing to think, and she inwardly chastised herself. She couldn't resent them their day off, for she would do the same thing if she could. Nor could she resent her father. If Vlin had his way, he would be young and spritely and able to do all of the work he used to do.

She was, not for the first time, struck with a warm feeling of appreciation that Kili had stayed to spend the day with her. Kili had seemed to sense her disappointment at having to work, for he had stayed the whole afternoon working with her, making extra effort to make her laugh with jokes and anecdotes. He poured her drinks between jobs, and found an excuse to touch her every time he walked by. Nothing untoward; just simple touches. A caress of her forearm, or a warm hand on her shoulder. 

Everything felt perfectly in tune between them, and perfect in her life in general. 

She finished the last stitch of embroidery on the tunic she was working on, and spared a moment to look up at Kili as she placed it on the 'completed' pile. Mahal, but he was a beautiful man. He sat opposite the fireplace, working on a simple repair job. He was intently focused, and his brows furrowed as he stitched. The firelight was glinting off his dark hair, creating a warm halo on the crown of his head. He seemed to feel her eyes on him, and looked up to her. His face relaxed immediately, transforming into a smile.

She blushed at being caught out staring, and she wondered if she would ever get used to the idea that he was hers.

 

Her back ached from the long day's work, and she decided it was time to slack off a little.

"I think I am finally done for the day." She said, stretching and flexing her hands to relieve the cramping. "I can finish that later if you would like a break?" She offered, gesturing to the garment in his hands.

"Nay, it is nearly done." He waved off with a smile. "You just enjoy your reprieve." He assured, and returned to his sewing.

She stood to stretch her legs, glad to be up and about after having hunched over for so long. "I really appreciate you helping me today. At this rate I will be caught up on orders by the week's end." 

She crossed the room to stand behind Kili, placing her hands on his broad shoulders.

"I was happy to. Besides, if this is the thanks I get, I shall have to make sure I help you as often as possible. Besides, you being caught up on your work will only mean good things for me. I'm selfish in my selflessness." He said, grasping her left hand to kiss it. She hummed in agreement as he secured the last stitch on the vest, finally finished with his last job. He tossed it into the basket at his feet, where he had been putting all of his finished jobs. 

"I still appreciate it. I wouldn't mind having more free time to spend with you, either." Aurelia moved to pick the basket up, taking to her workbench where it would be out of the way. She didn't want her father trip over it later.

Kili stood to stretch too, shaking out his hands to relieve the cramps.

"I don't know how you do this every day. My hands have had enough!" He lamented, looking at his sore fingers which had suffered many a pinprick. "If you are not too tired, there is something I would like to show you." He offered, moving to stand beside her.

"That sounds wonderful. Just let me get changed first?" She said, and he nodded.

"Of course. Make sure you wear something warm." He advised as she climbed the stairs to get changed.

 

Upon reaching her bedroom she stripped out of her clothes, tossing them in the corner. She would deal with the laundry later. She quickly combed through her hair, taking care not to snag the braids Kili had worked so carefully on. 

She looked through the pile of clean clothes on top of her dresser, selecting a woolen green dress with long sleeves. 

"This should do nicely.." She said to herself, bundling up the fabric to pull it over her head. She straightened the dress out, smoothing the creases, then turned to leave her room. She was almost to the door when she stopped, remembering Kili's advice. She had better bring a shawl, too.

 

A few minutes later, Aurelia descended the stairs looking (and feeling) much more put together than she had been earlier. She had chosen a black woolen shawl to go with her dress, and simple boots to wear on her feet. Slippers might have better suited the dress, but she was nothing if not a woman of practicality. 

"You look lovely." Kili complimented, offering her his arm.

"Thank you. You're looking very handsome yourself." She accepted his arm, planting a kiss on his cheek.

He smiled brilliantly at her, though the tips of his ears were turning pink. He was not used to being complimented; maybe as unused to it as she was. She would remedy that.

They set off together, passing through Bombur's as the went, to pick up some food for dinner. Kili even managed to convince Dovora to lend him a blanket to set their dinner out on. Dovora was only too happy to help once she saw the courting braids in their hair, and even lent them a picnic basket to store it all in.

Not long after, they finally reached their destination, coming to a dark hallway out of the way of the main halls. Aurelia was curious and confused; they were at a dead end in a dark hallway. Surely Kili did not want to show her a hallway?

Her confusion was quashed when he pushed on the wall, revealing a secret door. He led the way out, propping the door open with a loose rock from outside. 

"This is where we found the secret door that helped us reclaim the mountain. I thought we might watch the sun set as we have dinner?" He explained.

"I would love to." Aurelia said, smiling from ear to ear. "Who knew my One was such a romantic?" She teased, taking in the view. Kili laughed. 

 

She looked out to the distance. She could see the far glow of the torches of Dale from where she stood, and the sun was setting in a brilliant show of oranges and pinks.

She turned her attention back to Kili, who was spreading out the thick blanket. The wind kept blowing it askew, lifting it at the corners. He let out a frustrated groan, and she laughed, before moving to help him. They quickly sorted the blanket out, sitting down side by side. He passed her a bottle of ale, keeping one for himself.

They set out the food together, Aurelia buttering the crusty bread rolls and Kili portioning the roast chicken and vegetables onto the plates Dovora had included.

"This is so beautiful," Aurelia marveled at the view as she loaded a roll with some of the roast chicken. "I didn't even know this place existed." 

"Nobody does, outside the company. It's Erebor's best kept secret." He said with a grin. "It wouldn't be a very good secret entryway if everybody knew of it."

Aurelia laughed. "Well, I suppose that's true." She conceded. She took a bite of her roll, savoring the taste as she took in the view. "Thank you for sharing it with me."

Kili just nodded, smiling happily around his ale. He then launched into a story, telling her about the day they returned to the Mountain.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite couple finally get a day off.

Aurelia stirred from her sleep early in the morning feeling giddy, happy from dreams she could not remember. She had dreamed of Kili, of that she was sure. But the particulars were evading her.

She shuffled to the edge of her bed, swinging her legs off the side and reaching for the glass of water on her bedside table. She sipped at it as she thought about what had to be done that morning.

It was the weekend, and she had finally caught up on orders for the Meragel, thanks to the tireless work of her Adad and Sigrid. Sigrid had felt so guilty for leaving early on her first day that she had stayed in their spare bedroom for the rest of the week, working late into the night with Aurelia to get everything done. Their hard work had paid off now, and Aurelia could finally let herself relax. The shop was closed to orders now until after the feast, and she was glad for the holiday.

Bard had been uncomfortable with Sigrid's extended stay, but had eventually agreed. Fili would be meeting Sigrid at the shop and accompanying her home so she arrived safely. While dwarves may value their women, men were less inclined to protect or respect the fairer sex. It also gave them the added bonus of time together after a busy week.

Aurelia hurried to get ready so she could see Sigrid off. She brushed her teeth and dressed, before combing her hair into submission. Her braids were starting to look unkempt, and she wondered if Kili might do them again for her.  
Aurelia could see the sun filtering in through the gates as she made her way to the main hall. It was a beautiful morning, sunny and bright outside, and she wondered if Kili might fancy a walk. They hadn't seen each other since their dinner the other night, and she felt positively giddy at the thought of seeing him again. They had both cleared the whole day to spend some time with each other, and though she knew she had to hurry up and finish making her own dress for the feast, she was happy to be procrastinating with him.

 

 

They had agreed to meet in the main hall. She arrived early, and decided to sit at one of the long tables in the hall while she waited for Kili to arrive. She looked up to the royal table where Thorin sat eating breakfast, and still couldn't believe that she would belong at that table soon. It was a surreal feeling, and she wondered if they felt on show seated up there in front of everyone. She wasn't sure if she could ever get used to that.

She busied herself thinking about her dress as she waited for Kili, but found herself overhearing the conversations around her.

Familiar voices called her attention to a group of Dwarrowdam sitting at another table close by. It was the women she had confronted about their unfriendly gossip about Kili. She knew eavesdroppers never heard anything good, but couldn't help herself from listening anyway. It seemed they hadn't given up their favorite hobby of gossiping about the royal family.

"Did you hear that Prince Fili is going to marry Sigrid? A Dwarf and a human.." One of them said, giving an exaggerated shudder at the thought.

"I know. A royal Dwarf no less. I can't believe the King is letting them marry. Can you imagine? Muddying the royal bloodlines with a Daughter of Man?" Another scoffed.

Aurelia shook her head in disappointment. To think her own kind could be so judgmental of race when they themselves had fallen victim to it time and time again. She contemplated interjecting her thoughts into the conversation to defend her friend, but was frozen in place when the first woman spoke again.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time one of the Princes was with someone of a different race. Remember Prince Kili and that redhead Elf?" She pointed out.

Aurelia felt her stomach drop. Kili had been with an Elf? Why hadn't he told her about that?

"Her name was Tauriel." The third woman interjected. "It's no surprise though, Kili looks more Elf than Dwarf. No self-respecting Dwarrowdam would want him. You know, I heard she will be here for the feast. That seamstress that's been attached to his hip will be in for a rude shock."

They all laughed, standing to leave. They filed past her, and Aurelia was frozen in place. She felt torn between her desire to follow the women and give them an earful, and between the sinking feeling that Kili had not told her about Tauriel for a specific reason.

 

 

As she was deep in thought, someone approached the table and sat opposite her. She looked up abruptly, thinking it was Kili, and was relieved to find Nori. She wasn't quite done processing her reaction to what she had just heard, and didn't want to say something rash. Her fingernails traced the grain of the wood atop worn table in front of her as she waited for him to speak.

"Don't listen to those women." He advised, without so much as a hello. "Tauriel healed his leg in Laketown, but they were never involved. She's engaged to Legolas."

"Oh." Was all Aurelia could manage. "Thank you Nori." Well, that sorted that then. The kingdom's spymaster would know better than anyone what was what.

"Don't mention it." He said with a wink, though she knew he meant it literally. "Kili's only young, but he's a good lad." He said. He nodded once and stood to leave without a further word.

Nori's reassurances didn't solve the problem of these horrid women spreading nonsense about her intended, but it did make her feel a lot better. She resolved to put the whole thing to the back of her mind as best she could, though she knew that something had to be done about those horrid women before they spread more harmful gossip.

 

  
Before she could stew for too long about the things those women had been saying, and how best to approach the situation, Kili arrived with a bright smile, and she forgot she had even been upset.

"Aurelia!" He greeted happily, planting a kiss on her forehead and hugging her firmly to his chest. She hugged him back, enjoying the feel of him close to her. Her soulmark tingled pleasantly at the small contact; a physical reminder that she need not worry about redheaded elves and petty women.

"Hello." She greeted happily, sure her smile must be as wide as his by now. She caught Thorin's amused eyes on them as they broke their hug, and smiled in return. Kili's eyes followed hers to find his smiling Uncle, and he blushed a brilliant shade of pink.

Kili cleared his throat, returning his gaze to Aurelia. "It's such a beautiful day outside. I thought we could go for a walk?"

"That is exactly what I was going to suggest!" She replied with amusement.

"Truly? It's almost like we're soulmates!" He said with a wink, and offered her his arm.

She laughed and accepted his arm gladly, reveling in the close contact again. They set off for their walk, heading for the gates. Outside the city, they could be as affectionate as they liked - within reason and boundaries or propriety - without the prying eyes of the general public, or their King.

"How has your week been?" He asked as they walked together.

"Oh, so busy. But we have finally finished all of our orders and the shop is officially closed until after the feast." Aurelia said with a sigh of relief. "I'm that glad for it, too. My fingers were about to fall off for all the sewing!"

"We can't have that." Kili tsked. "I'm happy they survived." He said solemnly, lifting her hand to press a kiss to her knuckles.

Aurelia laughed. "I appreciate the sentiment. How was your week?"

"Oh, terribly lonely." He joked. "I was kept busy in the forges, though. Oh, that reminds me. Amad said that you were working on a dress for the Meragel, and I should ask you to help coordinate our outfits."

"Oh, of course! I can't believe I forgot to tell you!" She could have slapped herself in the forehead for her lack of forethought. This was supposed to be her job! "I have a tunic for you, but I want to see how it looks and how you like it before I finish it off."

"Worry not, I'm sure it will be fine." Kili said good-naturedly. "I trust your judgment."

They were announcing their engagement to be married officially at the feast, and an important part of royal custom was for couples to coordinate their formal attire.

"Are you free tomorrow? You can come to the shop if you like, and we'll see how it fits." Aurelia offered.

"That sounds like a good plan. For now, let's just enjoy our day together? We can worry about our responsibilities later." He suggested as they approached the gates.

"Sounds perfect to me." She agreed, and they stepped out into the sun. "Where to?"

"There's a pond nearby?" Kili suggested. "It's where Bilbo does most of his gardening, but it's not very well known. We should be the only ones around."

"That sounds perfect. My braids have seen better days. Would you mind fixing them up for me?"

"Of course not." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, and they continued on their walk.

 

 

Later, when they sat amongst the blooming flowers of Bilbo's garden by the waterside, Kili brushed through her hair with his fingers. He deftly twisted her hair into neater braids as she leaned back against him, and she suddenly remembered what she had been dreaming about last night.

"You know, I had a dream about this last night." Aurelia said, and Kili laughed.

"You know, it's the strangest thing, but I did too."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets real, just for a minute. Say goodbye to fluffy, cute Kili, and hello to protective, rage-monster Kili.  
> Enjoy!

Kili woke up early the next morning, eager to visit Aurelia and try on the clothes she had made him for the feast. He ate a quick breakfast with Fili, and they walked to the main halls together, before parting. Fili was to meet Sigrid and escort her to Aurelia's, and he would meet Kili there, after which they would go and spar together.

It was shaping up to be a wonderful day, and after he parted from Fili he found himself whistling a jaunty tune as he made his way to Aurelia's shop.

When he reached the shop, he had the immediate sense that something was not right. The door was closed, and the sign on the window still read "closed" despite the fact that the shop normally opened earlier than this.

Falling back on old reflexes, he climbed the steps to the door two steps at a time, drawing the dagger that he always kept on his belt.

"Aurelia?" He called loudly, turning the door handle and stepping into the shop. 

"Upstai-" Came the muffled answer, and he heard a large thump.

Adrenaline coursed through Kili and he made quick work of the stairs, arriving in the kitchen, where he found Aurelia being held by a Dwarf man he had never seen before. He had her in a head lock, though his dagger was pointed at Kili. Vlin was on the opposite side of the table, looking desperate and armed with a small dagger.

Kili opened his mouth to speak, and Aurelia took the opportunity to drive her elbow into the man's sternum as he was distracted. The man howled in pain, loosening his hold, and she ducked away as quickly as she could, rushing to stand with her Adad.

Deciding to save questions for a more opportune moment, Kili all but leaped toward the man, deflecting the man's dagger and wrapping his free hand around the man's throat, driving him against the wall. He nicked a sharp, clever cut into the man's wrist, forcing him to drop his weapon. He kicked it away, then sheathed his own, taking care to make sure that the other man couldn't reach it.

He used his free hand to pat the man down for more weapons, though he did not think the man had the capacity to attack, wheezing as he was. Aurelia had managed to get a good hit in, and it was obvious that this man was not a fighter, but a thug.

"Are you okay?" He asked, eyes not leaving the threat for one second, as much as he wanted to look away and assess her for himself.

"I think so." She answered, sounding as though she felt anything but.

 

He turned his attention back to the man. "Who are you, and why are you here?"

The man refused to answer.

"I can't tell you who he is, but I know why he is here." Vlin answered. "This pathetic excuse for a Dwarf was here to threaten my daughter into breaking off your betrothal."

Suddenly, Kili knew exactly who this man worked for.

"You work for Olif." 

It was a statement, not a question, but the man finally decided to answer nonetheless.

"Nay. Not Olif." 

Kili growled in frustration, pressing harder on his throat. 

"Who, then?" It was Aurelia that spoke that time.

"He did not give a name, but he paid a lot of coin for me to come and rough your woman up, and tell her to leave or she'd pay."

"You had better remember something useful, thug." Kili gritted out menacingly. "I do not take kindly to my family being threatened."

"He had a long ginger beard with a blue bead. I swear that's all I know." 

Kili nodded. There was only one Dwarf he knew that matched that description, and he was a member of Dain's court too, and was advising Thorin's council temporarily, like Olif.

"So it's six of one and half a dozen of the other, then." He muttered to himself, drawing his dagger again. He swiftly brought the handle down on the Dwarf's head, knocking him unconscious.

 

"What in Arda is going on here?" Fili asked incredulously as he and Sigrid came up the stairs.

"Nadad. You always show up at the opportune moment." Kili answered. "There's been a threat on Aurelia's life, courtesy of Agor." He let the man drop to the floor, stepping over him to rush to Aurelia's side and draw her to him.

"Right." Fili said. "I'll go find a guard to throw this bastard in a cell. You always have all the fun without me." He lamented, leaving Sigrid to make some tea to soothe everyone's nerves.

 

When Kili had made sure Aurelia and Vlin were okay, he left them with Fili and set off to find Agor. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to come, Nadadith?" Fili asked, looking concerned. 

"Nay, Fili. I need you here. There may yet be more thugs to come. You should keep our women safe." Kili implored.

"Be careful." Fili advised. He hated to send his brother off to confront Agor alone, but Kili was right.

"Worry not, I'm not after a brawl. I'll be taking him straight before the council."

"Good luck."

Kili kissed Aurelia goodbye, leaving with an angry fire in his belly. 

__________________

It was in a tavern that he found Agor, drinking and laughing and looking quite pleased with himself. The smug look on his face disappeared completely when he saw Kili.

"My Prince!" He greeted. "What brings you here?"

"Don't play the fool, Agor. You send a thug after my intended, and have the gall to act as though you are my friend?" Kili asked, arms crossed over his chest, which was heaving with angry breaths.

"That coward rat me out, eh? Okay. I did it! No matter. You can't prove anything."

Kili's arm surged forward, grabbing Agor's collar. He pulled the man up out of his seat, bringing his face close to the other man. 

"I think you'll find," he breathed lowly into his ear, "that I don't need to fucking prove it, because you just confessed in front of this entire tavern. So you will come with me, or I will make you."

Needless to say, when Agor glanced around the tavern and saw every eye watching him, he decided to follow Kili of his own accord.

___________________________

"Agor, Son of Ador, you have been brought in front of this council for very serious charges. You have been accused of conspiring against the Crown, conspiring to break a sacred Atamanel bond, and perhaps most serious of all, paying a thug to threaten a woman. Many witnesses have attested to your confession in Flih's Tavern. Do you have any statements you would like to make in front of this court before your sentencing?" Thorin looked gravely serious as he read out the charges to the accused Dwarf. 

"It is not I who is dishonourable, Thorin Oakenshield. It is you. You set a poor example with your matchmaking your nephews with common folk and encouraging their impropriety." Agor said matter-of-factly. 

"You, a guest in my halls, dare to insult me and my kin? You call me Oakenshield, as though you do not know my proper title. You have no right to such familiarities. You have been in the drink, and you have lost your head, if you ever had one to begin with." Thorin was eerily calm, though Kili knew he was inwardly fuming.

"One would have thought that you had no proper title here, _King_ Thorin. The way your nephews are running around with common folk. The eldest with a daughter of Man!" He scoffed derisively. "Your leadership is a joke. You should be grateful for our efforts here. Your lineage is bust. The Crown Prince will marry a human, and then what? A dwarf-human hybrid on the throne of Erebor? You are gravely misinformed if you think that possible."

Kili's fists tightened where they rested at his sides. He was itching to grab the belligerent dwarf by the beard and shake some manners into him.

"Silence yourself, you ignorant fool, or I will have you silenced. It appears that you are the one who is misinformed. It was decided at yesterday afternoons' meeting that Fili will be the Crown Prince no longer. He has abdicated in favour of his brother. You might have known this had you attended the meeting instead of conspiring to harm an innocent woman." Thorin leveled Agor with a furious gaze

This was news to Kili. Crown Prince?

"Furthermore, we are not so foolish as to throw Mahal's blessings to the wayside to marry outside of our Ones, even if that means losing an heir by way of abdication. You are a petulant child who is more concerned with your plans being foiled than you are the security and prosperity of this kingdom, and your opinion has no bearing here." Thorin finished.

"You're a fool, Oakenshield." 

"And you're a traitor. You have plotted against my family, and threatened those close to us. You are interfering with the sacred bonds created by Mahal, and you have threatened a woman. This is worthy of the punishment of death. However, I will not be the one sentencing you today. That right belongs to Kili."

Balin gave Kili a quick nod, signalling to Kili that it was time to stand beside his uncle. 

"Are you ready to make your judgment, Kili?" Thorin questioned when Kili joined him. 

Kili nodded.

He moved to stand in front of Agor. His voice rumbled as he spoke, low and calm. "You have threatened my intended, and paid for her abuse at the hands of your thugs. It is my deepest desire to throw you to the pit of our deepest mine and leave you there. However, I have decided that you don't deserve the anonymity. You will return to Dain, and to our family. You will tell them what you have done here, and you will henceforth be banished from Erebor and its surrounding lands. You will also have your beard removed. You have brought shame to yourself and your people, and it will be to them to decide what to do with you when you return home."

"This is an acceptable verdict?" Balin questioned the room, and the agreement was unanimous. "Very well. So it is done." Ori recorded the verdict in his meetings' notes, and Kili removed his knife from its' sheath. 

"It is a shame to remove another dwarf's braids, especially a dwarf sent to us by our kin. Let this be a reminder to you of your abhorrent behaviour, and may you never grow a braid again." Kili said, firmly holding Agor's intricate braid, and slicing it off in one smooth movement. It fell to the floor limply, the bead clattering on the stone floor. "Your appearance reflects your character. May it bring you much shame on your journey, and let everybody know you are not to be trusted."

Agor had lost his bravado now, and never had his sneer looked so false.

"Be gone, Agor, son of Ador."

One by one, the room eptied until only Thorin and Kili remained.

 

"You did well today, Kili." Thorin complimented, handing him an ale. "Calm your nerves now, before you return to her."

"Thank you Uncle." Kili took a large gulp of his drink, and swallowed slowly before speaking again. "Truthfully I wanted to make him pay. I've never been so angry in all my life." His hands still shook with unspent adrenaline, energy itching to be used on Agor.

"How is she?"

"Shaken. I am glad I arrived when I did. Another minute later, and... well, it does not bear speaking. She did well though. She had enough instincts to fight off his thug for as long as she did."

"It sounds like you both handled yourselves well. Your actions today were the actions of a leader, Kili. I am proud to call you Crown Prince." Thorin said, clapping him on the back.

"Truly? This whole Crown Prince business was news to me, too. I mean, I know you would have preferred Fili?" He trailed off, taking another sip of ale.

"It is not a case of preferred, Kili, but simply who was born first. You are both equal in my eyes. It has always been so. Fili was going to tell you this morning, though I imagine with the days' events that plan was derailed." Thorin reassured. "Though I admit I am surprised that you did not seek out Agor with your brother."

"Fili is with Aurelia and Vlin. There is no one I trust more than he to protect her. I also felt that this was something I must do on my own. If I cannot handle this on my own, then the people who think me incompetent may have reason to."

"Just try to remember that a good leader surrounds themselves with trusted advisors, friends and family. He does not bear everything alone. When the time comes.. and let us hope that it is a long time away, I have full confidence that you will make an exceptional King. You will also have an exceptional Queen by your side."

"I'll drink to that." 

"Now we must focus on protecting Aurelia and Sigrid. Sigrid is safe with Bard, he is fit and strong, and I doubt they would target her outside of the mountain. We will appoint guards for her when she is here. But Aurelia and Vlin are not safe so far from us. Not until Nori is sure the last of Agor's hired men are removed. There is also the matter of Olif. He remains, and we cannot banish him without fair reason. Suspicion is not enough." Thorin pointed out.

"What do you suggest, Uncle?" Kili asked.

"I suggest we find your Amad. We have some rooms to organise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Real life sucks sometimes!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see things from Aurelia's perspective again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter this time, but I promise the next one will be longer, and have more Kili.

Aurelia hated to see Kili go off on his own, but she knew he needed to find the man responsible for her attack. She wondered if this would be the end of it, or if she would have to worry about further attacks. She shuddered to think about what might have happened if it had been the middle of the night, or if Kili had not arrived when he did.

She had kissed Kili goodbye and composed herself as best she could, before returning to the kitchen to fix some food for everybody while they waited for Kili's return. She had thought that keeping busy would help, but after trying three times to crack an egg into the skillet with her still shaking hands, Fili gently took over. Sigrid sat her at the table, placing a full mug of tea in front of her.

"Your Da popped a pinch of Valerian root in there, for your nerves." Sigrid said sympathetically. "Not enough to put you to sleep, mind."

Aurelia accepted the mug gratefully, taking a long sip. "Thank you. Where is my Adad?" She hadn't even noticed him leave.

"Worry not, he's just gone to find a guard to take him away." Sigrid nodded to the still unconscious dwarf on the floor. "He said that when he returned he was going to get a start on some orders, and that you weren't to be working today." Sigrid said, in a stern tone that brooked no argument. "I'm going to go and make a start on them. You and Fili can keep each other company." She said, breezing past Fili with a quick kiss on the cheek and making her way down to the shop.

"What about your breakfast?" Aurelia called out after her.

Sigrid made a 'pssht' sound in response. "I'm fine. You just relax!"

"Best not argue with her Aurelia." Fili advised, turning from the stove with a wry smile. "She's about as stubborn as Bard when she gets an idea in her head."

"I'm beginning to think that stubborn is the defining characteristic around here." She replied. "Why did Kili go alone? I should think he'd want all the help he could get?"

"It surprised me too. But I think Kili feels like he has much to prove. He's showing you that he can take care of you, and protect you. Besides, what if someone else should try another attack? Nay, 'tis better if I stay here, for now." Fili said, turning back to attend to the pan. "He'll be just fine though, don't you worry. If there's anything Thorin and Dwalin taught us, it's how to handle confrontation." He began to dish up the food onto two plates.

"You have a point there. He handled that thug like he was nothing! I wish I had such skills." She lamented, very much wishing to never be the victim again. The encounter had given her the stark realisation that she was basically defenseless.

"I should hope that you will never need such skills again, but it may not be a bad idea to learn some basic defense." Fili said, placing a plate in front Aurelia before sitting to eat his own food. "Though my advice, is don't ask Dwalin. The man is a cruel taskmaster." He said, in a way that suggested he wasn't entirely joking.

"Oh, I've heard such stories from Kili. He told me Dwalin hit him so hard with a practice sword once that he couldn't sit proper for a whole week!" 

Fili laughed. "Mahal! I'd forgotten." He looked contemplative. "He didn't happen to tell you any other embarrassing stories, did he?"

Aurelia raised an eyebrow. "Well, he might have. But don't worry Fili, your secret is safe with me." She couldn't help but eye the daggers strapped to his belt as she spoke.

"Oh Mahal. He told the dagger story, didn't he?"

"He did." Aurelia answered simply.

Fili's cheeks started to pink, the blush reaching from his face to the tips of his ears and underneath his collar. He cleared his throat, and shook his head as if to shake the memory away.

"Well, I never liked that belt anyway. And from that day on, I never missed the sheath again." 

"And never again went training without your underclothes on under your trousers, I should also presume." Aurelia broke into peals of laughter.

"I was but Fifty! Teenagers do stupid things, Aurelia. Don't pretend you've never been in an embarrassing situation." Fili pointed out, and Aurelia's face flushed as she remembered the incident with Fili. She still felt mortified every time she went for a bath, remembering what had happened.

"Well..." She trailed off. 

Luckily for Aurelia, she was saved from having to discuss even more embarrassing moments when the guard arrived.

"Prince Fili, Lady Aurelia." The guard greeted with a respectful nod. He was a handsome Dwarf, though he stood about a head shorter than Fili. He had a kind face and a bald head, though the caramel coloured beard that hung down to his stomach made up for his lack of hair. She noticed the marriage bead in his beard, and guessed from the wrinkles around his eyes that he was a good twenty years older than Kili and Fili. Young marriages were especially rare among their kind.

Aurelia was momentarily surprised that this guard knew who she was, before realising that her Adad had likely informed him. She returned his greeting with a polite nod.

"Gaddoth." Fili said, seeming pleased. "It is lucky that you were on duty nearby." He turned to Aurelia. "Gaddoth is an old - and trustworthy - friend. We trained together in our youth." He explained.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Gaddoth." Aurelia said kindly, feeling more at ease now she knew he was a friend of the Prince's.

"Same to you." He smiled. "So, your Adad tells me you had some trouble this morning?"

Fili's expression darkened. 

"She was attacked." He gestured to the Dwarf on the floor. "A hired thug, though we are sure we know who did the hiring. Kili is dealing with that."

"An attempt on a Prince's betrothed?" Gaddoth said incredulously. "Seems to me someone has played their hand very, very poorly."

"Kili was furious." Fili admitted. "I imagine Thorin will be, too. Such a bold attack, from a member of Dain's council by the looks of it."

Gaddoth nodded in understanding. "It ain't right, that's for damn sure."

"Forgive me, but how did you know we are betrothed?" Aurelia interjected. "I thought it was not being announced until the Meragel?"

Gaddoth deferred to Fili to answer that question.

"Our most trusted guards were informed." Fili explained. "It was an attempt to keep you and Sigrid safer." 

The man in the corner started to stir.

"That's my cue." Gaddoth said, moving to shackle the man. "I'll get him right down to the barracks, and we'll question him for all that he knows." He promised, picking the man up and hoisting him over his shoulder with ease.

"Thank you." Fili said, and Aurelia nodded.

"Thank you so much." She said. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"And you." Gaddoth replied. "I'm only sorry it wasn't under better circumstances." He said wryly, before taking his leave.

Aurelia slumped in her seat again, taking another large sip of her drink. 

"Well that's one thing dealt with, at least. I hope Kili returns soon."

Fili gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder. 

"He won't be long, trust me. If I know my brother as well as I think I do, he'll be hurrying back as fast as he can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Reviews are always appreciated!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may notice the rating has changed from teen to mature, but things won't be getting too risque. The chapter count has been added too. We're on the home stretch now, people.

It was nearing dinner time, and Kili had still not returned.

Aurelia and Fili were cooking dinner, letting Sigrid and Vlin rest after a long day of work. They had finished their work in The shop in good time, but there had been a lot of orders to fill.

"Do you think he'll be much longer?" She heard Sigrid ask Fili from the table.

"It depends, I guess." Fili said. "Once he found who was responsible he would have had to call a council meeting to decide on a punishment. I wouldn't think he would be much longer, though." 

"I hope not." Aurelia said, seasoning the baked potatoes and tossing them into a hot pan to crisp them up.

.-.-.

Fili placed the roast on the table, and Aurelia had just finished pan frying the baked potatoes when she heard the front door of the shop open. 

Kili was finally back!

He took the steps two at a time, rushing to see her, and Aurelia saw that he looked rather tired, but much happier than he had been when she had last seen him.

"Kili!" She exclaimed. "You were gone so long I had begun to worry." She rushed to wrap her arms around him, feeling no embarrassment despite their audience. Normally, she would avoid a public display of affection, but the circumstances of the day meant that she had little worry about that at the moment. Kili returned her embrace, strong arms wrapped around her waist, holding her to him in a way that suggested that he did not want to let her go. She understood the feeling.

"Don't listen to her, Nadadith. She was worried the whole time." Fili interjected, smirking from his seat at the table. Sigrid nodded.

"Don't worry, we made her relax as much as we could." Sigrid said.

"It's true." Vlin interjected. "I had Sigrid dose her tea with Valerian to keep her from fussing about." 

Kili laughed. "Then you ave my thanks. Aurelia's morning was traumatic enough without worrying herself sick all day." He pressed a kiss to her temple. "I have quite the story to tell, but I'm starved."

"Lucky you, you're just in time for supper." Aurelia said. "Sit, and I'll fix you a plate." 

She reluctantly released him, but he did not sit, instead following her to the counter to help her serve up dinner. It seemed he was as reluctant to be parted again as she was.

Once the food was all placed on the table, they were silent as they piled food onto their plates, all tired from the long day. 

.-.-.

Halfway through the meal, Aurelia could wait no longer to ask Kili what had happened.

"So, did you find out who sent that thug?" She asked hopefully. She hoped the danger was over now.

"I did." Kili said, sounding quite pleased with himself. "It was Agor."

"Agor, as in Agor from Dain's council?" Fili said, looking livid. "In league with Olif, no doubt?"

"No doubt." Kili said darkly. "But we cannot prove anything without evidence against Olif. Agor, however, is gone." 

"Did you kill him?" Sigrid wondered aloud, and Kili laughed.

"Nay, but I wish I had. No, he had his beard shorn, and we sent him back to Dain. Dain can deal with him any way he sees fit."

"I'm glad the immediate threat is gone, at least." Aurelia said.

"Did you at least get a good hit in on him, Nadadith?" Fili asked cheekily. 

"Well not so much a hit, but I humiliated him in front of a crowded tavern. Lucky that, because as it turns out, Crown Princes aren't supposed to go around punching their subjects. He walked with me quite willingly after he accidentally confessed in front of everybody. I do wish he had put up a fight, though." He lamented, taking a bite of his food and savoring the mouthful. "This is very good." He complimented.

"Thorin told you, then?" Fili said, looking displeased. "I was going to tell you today, until everything happened." 

"It came up in Agor's hearing. He did say you were going to tell me. But it's okay. I understand completely. I would do the same for my One. I'm only glad I don't have to." He said, resting a hand on Aurelia's back, and picking up his ale with the other hand to take a swig.

"Am I the only one that is completely lost?" Aurelia questioned, looking back and forth between the brothers. "Am I getting this wrong, or did you say you're the Crown Prince now, Kili?"

"No, you're right. Fili has abdicated. Do you want to explain, Fili?" He asked, setting his tankard back down on the worn oak table.

"Thorin and I discussed it, and Sigrid also agrees that it would be better if Kili was the Crown Prince. That way, we don't have to worry about providing an heir, because a half Dwarf, half Man would not be recognised as a King. And I do not want to take a mistress." Fili explained, not looking as disappointed as one might expect, at losing the chance to be King..

"It's really the right decision." Sigrid added. "It matters not to me if he's a King or a pauper." She said with a smile, which Fili returned. 

"What do you think, Aurelia?" Kili asked uncertainly. 

"Exactly what Sigrid said. It matters not to me if you're a King or a pauper. You're my One." She said, grasping his free hand. "I'll stand by you no matter what. Though I'm not sure I'm Queen material." She joked.

"Well, if I can be a King, I say you can be a Queen." He kissed the back of her hand. 

"My daughter, marrying a Crown Prince. Who would have thought, eh?" Vlin said, winking at Aurelia. "I always knew you were made for better things than working as a dressmaker."

"Speaking of work... Do you both feel safe continuing to work and live here, after all that has happened today? I ask because Thorin has extended an invitation for you both to live in the royal wing, if you would like. There would even be room for your work."

Aurelia looked to her Adad, trying to gauge his reaction. 

"I think it's a wonderful idea." Vlin said immediately. "I do not wish to see you hurt again, Nathith." He said, looking relieved now there was an option to keep her safer.

Kili looked to Aurelia, waiting for her response.

"I would feel much safer, and we would be neighbors.. I think we should do it." Aurelia finally said, and Kili's face lit up.

"Thank Mahal. I had thought you might say no. We have arranged for rooms to be ready by the morning. As for tonight, I will stay here, in case any more thugs turn up. If that's okay?" Kili's voice turned uncertain, looking to Vlin for permission.

"Of course, my boy. There are no safer hands than yours when it comes to my Nathith." Vlin reassured him. "Now that everything's sorted, I am going to turn in. These old bones are tired." He stood, making his way to his bedroom. "Good night everyone."

"Sleep well Adad." Aurelia said, and everyone wished him a good night. 

"I must be getting back, too." Sigrid said, standing to put her plate in the sink. "Are you ready, Fili?" 

"Yes, we had best get you back before Bard has my head." He laughed, standing to put his plate in the sink, too. "Good night, you two." He said, throwing a wink at his brother, before leaving with Sigrid.

"He is so embarrassing sometimes." Kili said, shaking his head. His cheeks had tinged with pink, and Aurelia laughed. 

"He certainly likes to get a rise out of you." She said, and began to clear the table. He helped her, and they made short work of it. "The dishes can wait until the morning. Let's go to bed."


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice interlude for Kili and Aurelia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll notice that the rating has gone up, but we're still not getting explicit here. I have posted a few chapters in the last few days, so please make sure that you're up to this one before you read it, or it won't make sense.
> 
> Enjoy!

Aurelia led Kili to her room shutting the door behind them with a quiet 'snick', and Kili cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I'll turn around so you can get into your night clothes." He said, facing the door. 

"Okay, I won't be long." Aurelia hurried to change out of her dress and into her night gown. It was white, but opaque enough to not be improper. She lifted the dress over her head quickly, before fumbling to put the night gown on. It was both nerve wracking and thrilling that she was in such a state of undress in the same room as her intended. "Okay, all done." She said, slipping under the covers and pulling a corner back for Kili.

"So, uh. If you have a spare blanket, I'll just set myself up down here." He turned around, gesturing to the floor in front of the door, beginning the long process of removing all his weapons. He didn't normally walk around Erebor fully armed, but he had decided to return to her house prepared, just in case. He didn't anticipate a larger attempt, but he wanted to be safe nonetheless.

Aurelia shot him an incredulous look, shuffling up so she was resting her back against the headboard. He had to be joking.

"You are _not_ sleeping on the floor, Kili." She said sternly. "No way." She patted the bed and crossed her arms, daring him to argue.

"But Aurelia, it's hardly proper, is it?" He said, sitting on the floor to take his boots off. He placed his things in a neat pile in the corner and laid down. "Truly, all I need is a blanket. I'll be fine. I guarantee you it won't be the most uncomfortable sleep I've ever had." He said with a smile.

"Don't be ridiculous. Who cares about proper? We're betrothed, and it's not like my Adad minds. No one even has to know, if you're worried about your reputation." Aurelia reasoned. 

She really didn't want him to sleep on the floor on account of protecting her reputation. It was cold, hard, and uncomfortable. He would wake up sore, if he slept at all.

"Don't get me wrong. It's not like that." He said, running a hand through his hair stressfully. "I very much want to share a bed with you, believe me. And it's not _my_ reputation that worries me. I just want to do right by you, Amrâlimê. I'll be fine." He insisted, folding his arms behind his head. 

"I don't give a jot about my reputation, Kili. If you won't sleep in the bed, I'll sleep on the floor with you." Aurelia threatened, moving to join him. Kili held his hands up in defeat.

"This is not a fight I'm going to win, is it?" He said, sounding resigned as he sat up.

"Nope." She grinned in victory. "Now please, come on. It's freezing, and I think we both need a cuddle after the day we've had."

Kili laughed, shrugged his thick coat off and hanging it on the bedpost. He removed his belt so he was left in his tunic and breeches, and climbed into bed next to her. She snuggled into him immediately.

"You drive a hard bargain, love. But you're right. It's much nicer in here." He turned to face her, slipping his arm underneath her head.

"Mahal, you're so warm." She said sleepily, resting her face against his chest and inhaling deeply. He smelled so good, like leather and lilacs and the slightest hint of sweat. He smelled like home.

.-.-. 

She was so soft and warm against him, and she smelled so good. Kili wondered why he had fought so hard against this, when it felt so right. He kissed her hair, taking in the lavender scent of her shampoo.

"I was so worried about you today." Kili admitted, wrapping his arm around her back and drawing her closer. "I hated having to be away from you for so long after what happened."

"Likewise. All I wanted all day was to do this." She planted a kiss to his collarbone, hearing a sharp intake of breath that suggested he was rather enjoying the attention. "Fili kept me distracted though. He's fun to embarrass." She could almost laugh again just thinking of his reaction to his embarrassing story.

"He deserves it. He's a smart ass." He murmured into her hair. "I'm glad you're moving to the royal wing. You rooms will even be right next to mine. I'll feel much better when you're safe with us."

"Next to you, you say? Was that coincidence or by design?" Aurelia asked cheekily, looking up to find his brown eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Well..." His chest rumbled as he spoke, "I think a bit of both. But being neighbors will make it easier to do this." 

"How quickly I've corrupted you." Aurelia said with a grin.

"Trust me, Amrâlimê. I needed no corrupting." Kili drew her up to face level, pressing a searing hot kiss to her lips. He felt their bond draw tighter, like warm threads in his chest, drawing him to her.

Instantly, it was like a switch had flipped inside both of them. She brought her hands to his face to cup his jaw as she kissed him back with everything she had. She pressed her tongue past his lips, and his met hers eagerly, not battling for dominance but dancing with hers in a way that sent a hot thrill to her core. Before she knew it, Kili had rolled on top of her, though he held his weight on his arms. 

Her hands left his face, reaching down to his waist, finding bare skin. His tunic had ridden up, and she took full advantage, savouring the skin to skin contact as she brought her hands up to his shoulder blades. 

They finally parted to take a breath, and she looked at him to find his face flushed, his pupils blown wide as he panted from the exertion. He'd never looked better, and she had half a mind to throw their reputations to the wind.

"I feel like we should probably stop." Kili said, brushing a stray hair out of her eyes. 

"We should go no further tonight." Aurelia agreed, running her hands up and down his sides, feeling his oblique muscles tighten as she did. "But I see no harm in a few minutes more of this." She reasoned, looking to his swollen lips and wanting to kiss them again.

"Sounds good to me." He replied, leaning down to capture her lips again.

.-.-.

"You know, I never got around to showing you your clothes for the Meragel." Aurelia said later, snuggling back into Kili, who had drawn her back to his chest, holding her close.

"In the morning, my love." He murmured into her ear, close to sleep.

"Good night, Kili." She whispered, squeezing the hand that was resting on her stomach.

"Good night, Aurelia."


	19. Chapter 19

Aurelia awoke bright and early the next morning, still wrapped in Kili's arms. His breath was warm, tickling the back of her neck pleasantly. Her hands trailed under the blanket to pull his arms closer around her middle. The morning came with a whole new variety of temptations; she could feel his interest stirring and it did strange things to her stomach, desire coiling within her belly. She might have been tempted to indulge that desire, if only slightly, if not for the sound of her Adad pottering about in the kitchen.

"One day," Kili murmured lowly, speaking for the first time, "We will be in our own bedchambers, married and answerable to no one."

She laughed, nodding. It was as if he had read her mind.

"That day can't come soon enough." Aurelia agreed, rolling over to face him. His hair was dishevelled, but he was as handsome as ever. His sleepy eyes wrinkled with happiness as he smiled at her, and she was quite certain at that point that it was the most perfect and pure thing she would ever gaze upon.

"Good things come to those who wait." He said. " Though the wait feels unbearable sometimes. Good morning." He said, kissing her softly. She slung an arm over his side, shifting closer.

"It would be a better morning if we could stay in bed, but I am going to have to get up sooner or later." Aurelia lamented.

"We had better get a move on before your Adad sends in a search party to keep us proper." He said, and they reluctantly disentangled from each other, sitting up. "Once we get this move over with, we can enjoy our day."

"I'll tell you what, I'm just that glad that we don't need to be moving our furniture." Aurelia said to Kili as she sorted through her things, making a pile to leave and a pile to pack. She was sitting on the ground, surrounded by her clothes and belongings, figuring out how best to fit them in her bags.

"It certainly makes it easier." He said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Are you sure I can't help?" He asked again, feeling bad that he was just watching her work while he sat twiddling his thumbs.

"Worry not, you'll have plenty to do when I require your strong arms to carry my things to my new room." Aurelia reminded him. "Besides, I'm nearly finished."

Kili practically preened at the flattery. "You think I have strong arms?" He teased, flexing for her.

"The strongest." Aurelia promised, helping herself to a squeeze of the firm muscles. "That's why you're helping me move."

Kili pouted playfully. "I suppose I had better get dressed then." He realised, moving to gather his things from the corner where he had left them.

He brushed his long hair out of his face, choosing to tie it all back into a bun to keep it out of the way. Now that was a look she could definitely appreciate.

"That's a shame." Aurelia said, eyeing him as he bent over. "I rather enjoy you in your underclothes."

Kili made a choking sound as he straightened, turning around to fix her with a surprised look.

"You, woman, are a horrible influence." He kept a straight face for as long as he could, before he couldn't help but laugh, tossing her a saucy wink. "And you should be getting dressed too, unless you intend to walk through the mountain in your nightgown."

"I suppose you have a point there." Aurelia said, shoving the last of her things in her bag. Luckily, she hadn't amassed a great collection of things since moving to Erebor, so it was mostly the basics and a few sentimental things coming with her to her new room. Moving the shop's orders and equipment, however, would not be so easy.

He started to get dressed, pulling his vest on over his blue cotton tunic. She took a moment to appreciate the domesticity of the moment, and how natural it already felt to spend her morning with him, before standing up to find her own outfit for the day.

When they left Aurelia's room, they found that Vlin had already prepared breakfast.

"Perfect timing. I was just about to wake you two." Vlin said with a wink, setting the pot full of porridge on the table.

Aurelia hurried to help, gathering bowls and spoons for each of them.

Aurelia placed the bowls and spoons on the table as Vlin fetched the jar of honey from the pantry, despite the fact that he preferred his plain. Kili immediately helped himself to a large heaping of porridge, with a large dollop of honey on top.

“Thank you for making breakfast, Adad.” Aurelia said, spooning a smaller serving into her own bowl.

Kili hummed in agreement through his first mouthful of porridge. "Yes, thank you." He said sheepishly, once he had swallowed his food.

"My pleasure." Vlin said with a cheerful smile, digging in to his own breakfast. "It is the very least I can do after all you're doing for us."

.  
.  
.

When they had all finished their breakfast, Aurelia returned to her room, to make sure she had packed everything important. Meanwhile Kili headed downstairs to the shop to wait for Fili's arrival. Fili was going to help them move into the royal wing, before enjoying his day off with Sigrid in Dale.

Kili had assured her bedding and linen wouldn't be needed, so she left her bed as it was, checking underneath it to make sure nothing was left forgotten. 

Finally, certain that she was ready, she went to help her Adad finish his packing. He owned even less than she did, as he was a simple, humble man, and they hadn't been able to take much on their journey. But he wouldn't be able to carry any of his things, or help with the move. As much as he was loathe to admit, at the ripe old age of 242, he was getting too old and frail to do much at all. It was the natural order of things, Aurelia knew. But it didn't make it any easier to watch his rapid ageing. At 240, Dwarves started to show their age, and he had definitely aged from their journey to Erebor.

"Adad, do you need some help?" Aurelia sat on the end of the bed, watching Vlin as he neatly folded his clothes.

"I'm almost done, Nathith. Maybe you could make a start on packing the shop?" He offered, and she nodded. 

"Okay Adad. I'll be downstairs if you need me." She pressed a kiss to his cheek before slipping out the door, taking the steps two at a time. The store would take slightly longer to pack.

When she arrived downstairs, she found Fili had already arrived. 

"Good morning!" She greeted.

"Same to you." Fili said. "I was just telling Kili that your Adad's room is ready but yours will be a little longer."

"Oh that's no matter, I need to pack the shop anyway. If you could help my Adad with his things, Kili and I can pack everything up here?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Fili agreed. "I'll help you while we wait for your Adad."

"My Brother, the gentledwarf." Kili said, immediately recieving an elbow to his ribs for the jibe. He punched Fili in the arm in retaliation, and it became clear that the two were itching for a spar.

"If you're going to fight, take it outside, you two. There are pins everywhere and I don't need two large, brutish pincushions." 

"You have a point." Kili conceded. "So, what needs packing first?"

"I have to put all of the complete orders on this rack," Aurelia gestured to a rail installed on the far side of the shop. "Then orders in progress can be boxed up in these crates," She pointed to a wooden crate next to her workbench, "And equipment in all of the other crates." 

All of the orders, complete and in progress, were packed within a few minutes, and they were just starting with the equipment when Vlin announced that he was ready. Fili and Kili brought Aurelia and Vlin's things down the stairs and arranged them by the shop's doors, before Fili and Vlin grabbed what they could carry, which was all of Vlin's things, setting off for the first trip. Vlin carried one bag, while Fili handled four easily. Vlin would remain in his new rooms, while Fili would come back to take Aurelia's things. They would need a few extra pairs of hands to move the shop, so it was decided to leave that for the next day.

Fili returned with more news.

"It looks like it will actually be _tomorrow_ morning that your rooms are available, Aurelia. Uncle sends his apologies." Fili said, sitting down on a fitting stool for a short break.

"Oh, that's quite all right, I'm sure I can figure something out." Aurelia said, carefully wrapping her sewing machine and placing it in a crate. Now finally finished packing, she stretched her back, the muscles tense from so much bending over.

"Well you can't stay here with everything packed. You can stay in my rooms, if you'd like?" Kili offered. 

"That sounds perfect." Aurelia said, sitting down for a break herself.

"I'm sure it does." Fili teased. Kili rolled his eyes. 

"I'm beginning to see why they made me the Crown Prince." Kili said, and Aurelia laughed.

"Well, we're done packing now. How about we move my things and let Fili go so he can see Sigrid?"

There were only six bags of Aurelia's, so Kili and Fili split the load, taking three each. Aurelia protested that she could carry at least one bag, but they steadfastly refused to let her carry anything, so she gathered a bundle of finished orders, carrying them looped over her arm as they made their way to Kili's rooms, where everything would be stored until Aurelia's rooms were ready.

She heard whispers and mutterings as they moved through the city, talkings of her sleeping her way into the Durin line, and manipulating her way to the throne. They were disgusting accusations, but everyone that mattered knew that there was no truth to them, so she held her head high, and hoped that Kili and Fili did not hear anything. They would not be as calm or forgiving as her, especially not after the week they'd had.

"I heard that Aurelia was seen leaving the royal baths just after Prince Fili." A snooty looking Dwarrowdam stage whispered as they walked past. That gave her pause. Kili stiffened. He had definitely heard that.

The rest of their walk was silent, and she struggled to get a read on Kili. They finally arrived at the Royal Wing, bypassing the guards and coming to a stop outside Kili's doors. Kili unlocked the door, dumping the bags just inside.

"The rumor mill in this city astounds me. To think that you two were having an affair!" Kili shook his head. "Will they stop at nothing to see me shamed?" 

Fili clapped him on the back. "Nadadith, I heard their mutterings just as you did. I won't lie, one of them is true, but not in the way you might think. Aurelia can explain. I'm already late to meet Sigrid. I have to go." He laid the bags next to the ones Kili had dumped, and left, closing the door behind him.

Kili looked confused and wary. "What did he mean?"

"Well, a few days ago, you and Fili were in the Royal baths, yes? The day we met." Aurelia began, and Kili nodded.

"We were. Is this to do with that comment about you leaving the baths after Fili?" 

"Unfortunately, yes. But let me explain?" 

Kili nodded, but did not look happy.

"Well my Adad told me about the baths when we moved here. He said they were little-known, and he had been given permission to use them when he lived here before Smaug's attack. I headed down to the baths after dinner, the night we met. There's this little nook behind the big stalagmite. I like to read there."

Realisation dawned on Kili, and he flushed. "You were there that night? You heard everything."

"I did. I was in the nook, reading when you and Fili arrived. I was naked, though I had my towel, and I didn't know what to do, so I remained hidden. I didn't know you would be talking about me, and I never intended to eavesdrop. When you left, Fili stumbed upon me. He didn't see anything, I had my towel on. But it was very embarrassing for both of us and we agreed never to speak of it again."

Kili sat on his bed, rubbing his face stressfully. "I see." 

Aurelia chewed at her lip, feeling the shaky rush of adrenaline run through her, hoping they weren't about to fight. "Are you mad?" 

Kili shook his head. "No, I trust you. And this was before we were together. And it was an accident. I'd be an utter cad to be angry. But it will cause trouble for us with the rumor mill. Is there anything else I ought to know before I hear it out in the halls?" 

"Well, Fili propositioned me." 

Kili's eyes flared angrily. "He what?!"

"Don't worry, he didn't mean it. And I told him off. He was testing me, making sure I wasn't like those other horrible women."

"I appreciate his sentiment, but I knew you weren't like those other women from the moment we met." Kili said. "I suppose he was looking out for my interests, in his own way."

"I promise, that's my only secret." Aurelia assured. "Can you forgive me?" 

"Of course, amrâlimê. Forgiven and forgotten." Kili said, patting the bed. She joined him, and they laid down together. "Now, can you think of anything you might like to do today?"

"I can think of several things."


End file.
